Nueva vida
by yisicullen25
Summary: Bella se muda a Chicago en 1930 con su padre. despues de su graduacion algo terrible le pasara y es convertida en vampiro. ENTREN Y DISFRUTEN.
1. El primer encuentro

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía**

_**Disfruten**_

BELLA POV

El primer encuentro

Mi primer día en mi nueva escuela. me acabe de mudar a Chicago con mi padre Charlie Swan el es un socio de un gran bufete de abogados aquí. Mis padres se separaron cuando tenia uno meses de nacida, viví con mi madre en Nueva york hasta ahora, los 18 años . vine a terminar mi último semestre y comenzar la universidad

Que te vaya bien hija- dijo Charlie.

Gracias papá-respondí

Después de pasar por la oficina me dirigí a mi primera clase. La profesora me recibió bien y me sentó junto a una chica.

Hola me llamo Caroline Stanley- se presento.

Hola soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella.

Mucho gusto.

Empezo la clase y preste atención porque el tema no lo había dado. Cuando termino la clase Caroline y yo fuimos a literatura. Ella me ofrecio el puesto a lado suyo.

A unos puestos a lado mío había un chico de ojos dorados, piel pálida y me miraba de una manera extraña. Me di la vuelta y aparte la mirada, me miraba como con odio y no sabia porque.

El resto de la clases pasaron rapidas a la hora del almuerzo me senté con unas amigas de Caroline. El mismo chico de la clase de literatura estaba allí, se sentaba en una mesa solo.

Caroline- la llame- ¿quien el chico que se sienta solo?

Es Edward Cullen- me dijo- es hijo único y adoptivo del Dr. Cullen y su esposa. No es muy sociable, no habla con nadie. Pero totalmente irresistible, pero no sale con nadie.

Cuando termino la jornada de clase, mi padre me vino a buscar.

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto

Bien.

Cuando llegue a la casa hice mis deberes, ya estaba oscureciendo me di un baño y me puse un camisón para dormir.

La semana de clase paso rápida. Era viernes.

¿Bella?- me llamo Caroline.

Hola ¿Qué pasa?

¿queremos saber si quieres ir a bailar hoy?

No se…

Vamos, será en la ciudad en el club de jazz.

Esta bien iré.

Mi chofer y yo pasaremos por ti.

Llame a mi padre al bufete para avisarle.

Papá voy a salir con unas amigas del instituto.

Claro ¿con quien?

Con Caroline Stanley, Rebeca Henderson y unas amigas mas.

Esta bien pero no vuelvas tarde.

Adiós. .

Me di un baño y me vestí con un vestido sencillo blanco y peine me cabello en una coleta. Mi madre me había comprado montones de vestidos para salir aunque yo no saliera. Cuando escuche el claxon de un carro, baje las escalera y sali de la casa.

Hola-salude

¿lista?- pregunto Caroline

Si

Fuimos a un club de jazz en la ciudad adentro estaba Rebeca.

Caroline y Rebeca me hicieron bailar con ellas todo la noche después me dejaron en mi casa.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta sentí que alguien me miraba. Me di la vuelta y no vi a nadie, mire en todos lados pero no había nadie, sentí un arbusto moverse y rápidamente cruce el umbral de la puerta. No se porque pero se vino la imagen Edward a la cabeza.

Subí a mi cuarto y me prepare para dormir. Me acosté en la cama y trate de dormir no se como pero me quede dormida.


	2. La conversacion

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía**

_**Disfruten**_

BELLA POV

Subí a mi cuarto y me prepare para dormir. Antes de dormir, como siempre hago escribi en mi diario. Escribo desde que mi madre me dio uno cuando tenia 14.

20 de octubre 1930

Querido diario

Hoy fui a bailar con unas amigas a la ciudad. En el instituto me va bien solo falta un mes para graduarme. Tengo amigas y amigos , pero hay un chico en mi clase de literatura que me miro con odio. No se por que pero al parecer no le caigo bien. se llama Edward Cullen no se porque me miro así. No parece humano en el sentido de que es extremadamente hermoso, parece un adonis de la mitología griega. Bueno yo no soy la única que piensa así . no ha venido en toda la semana. Espero que el lunes venga lo confrontare y le dire porque me odia. Aunque con lo me han dicho el no habla con nadie. Lo intentare nada me costara.

Bueno eso es todo, ya me tengo que dormir son las vaya… 1 de la madrugada.

Cuando termine me puse a ver lo que había escrito anteriormente. Este diario estaba a la mitad tenia otros tres que ya están completos, llenos de mis planes para el futuro y aspiraciones que quiero algún dia hacer.

EDAWARD POV

Cuando llegue al instituto los pensamientos todos decían que había una nueva estudiante se llamaba Isabella Swan o Bella como gusta que la llamen. Entre a mi clase de literatura y me senté en mi mesa en la cual era el único que la ocupaba. Cuando entro una chica de cabello caoba, ojos chocolates y piel color crema. Esa debía ser Bella

Cuando se abrió la puerta entro una leve corriente de aire que trajo un olor dulce y mi garganta ardio. Eso era el olor de la sangre d Bella. Gracias al cielo la clase se termino rápido .

Al la hora del almuerzo me senté solo como de costumbre. Todo los pensamientos en el comedor se dirigían a Bella _"debería invitarla a salir , es tan hermosa, me gustaría quedarme solo con ella y…" _pensamientos como estos los bloque. No se debe pensar asi de una dama, pero era muy hermosa.

Después de clase me fui a cazar y me quede en otro lugar no quería volver el olor de la sangre de Bella era muy tentador. No podía estar cerca de ella así que le dije a mi padre, bueno no era exactamente mi padre el me convirtió en lo que soy un vampiro , al igual que a Esme . pero nosotros no tomamos sangre de humanos sino animal.

El viernes por la noche decidi regresar. Cuando iba de vuelta a casa pase por el hogar de Bella ella estaba llegando, se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco. Ella dio la vuelta y yo me oculte entre unos arbustos, ella entro a su casa. No sabia porque no podía leer sus pensamientos pesen que no podía la primera vez porque no quería prestarle atención, pero ahora no puedo tampoco.

Antes de irme entre por la ventana de del cuarto de Bella. La observe dormir y después en el piso vi un cuaderno lo alce y lo lei. No podía creer que ella pensara que la odiara yo no la odiaba en un sentido si, odia como su sangre me enloquecia.

Chapter 2

La conversación

El lunes fui al instituto. El fin de semana Charlie me lo dedico a mi me llevo a pasear y a conocer la ciudad. No había olvidado lo que había escrito en mi diario hoy confrontare a Edward, no sé cómo, pero lo hare.

Entre a clase de literatura, hoy Caroline no venia porque no se sentía bien, el puesto en el que me sentaba con Caroline estaba ocupado y el único puesto era a lado de Edward. Bueno eso podría servir de algo para hablar con el.

Hola-lo salude

Hola-contesto con voz suave y aterciopelada- me llamo Edward Cullen.

Tu eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

Si

Un profesor entro para avisarnos que el señor Berti no vendría. Nos quedaba una hora libre.

¿te gusta leer?- pregunto

Ah…si-conteste

Jane Austen.

Comprendi que estaba hablando de mi ejemplar de "orgullo y prejuicio".

Si, siempre lo leo ¿y tu lees?

Si, Shakespeare, Bronte, Jane Austen… son algunos.

Tengo sus obras completas ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le dije

Claro, bueno dos, acabaste de hacer una- nos reimos

¿Por qué me miraste de ese modo el lunes?

Ahh no eras tu la razón de mi mal humor, es que tuve un examen y no me fue bien-me explico.

Entiendo

Perdóname, por eso.

Tranquilo

Hable con Edward el resto de la hora. Edward le gustaba la música clásica, tocar piano y leer, nunca pensé que Edward fuera así, lo juzgue mal. No quise hacerle comentario sobre sus ojo nunca había visto ojo así.

Cuando terminaron las demás clases no encontré a Edward por ningún lado, después de la clase de literatura.

Fui a mi casa y mi padre me llevo a cenar.

Cuando llegamos en la noche volvi a sentir que alguien me miraba. Pero no había nadie.

Esa noche escribi en mi diario.

23 de octubre 1930

Querido diario

Hoy hable con Edward si al parecer lo juzgue mal. Me dijo que era que había salido mal en un examen y estaba molesto por eso. Descubri que no es como los demás pensaba le gusta tocar piano y leer. Tenemos cosas en común pero no me hago iluciones alguien como el no se fijaría en alguien insignificante como yo. Fue agradable hablar con alguien que hace lo mismo nunca había hablado así con alguien. Espero volverlo a hacer.

estaba corriendo por el bosque no sabia porque sentía que alguien me seguia, cuando mire hacia adelante estaba Edward pero no era el Edward que yo conocía y amaba este Edward tenia los ojos rojos como las sangre, no de el caramelo hermoso y brillante, me miraba como si fuera algo de comer. Antes de gritar sentí algo desgarraba mi cuello. Con el ultimo aliento de vida observe a Edward tenia la boca llena de sangre y tenia una sonrisa tenebrosa.

Me desperté a las 3 de la madrugada, gritando y sudando. Era solo un sueño mas bien una pesadilla.

¿Cariño?¿estas bien?- pregunto Charlie

Si- respondí- solo fue una pesadilla.

¿quieres algo?

No papá estoy bien.

Si necesitas algo avísame

Si lo hare

Se fue y yo me volvi acostar me quede dormida en cuestión de segundos, esa noche no volvi a sonar

EDWARD POV

Ese dia fue agradable hable con Bella durante la clase de Literatura. Pero su sangre seguia siendo un detonante para mi, Por eso había tomado una decisión ya lo habia hecho antes pero no por la misma razón. Hoy seria mi ultimo dia en el instituto no podía estar cerca de ella me alejaría un tiempo, me voy a ir un tiempo a Los Ángeles, la ultima vez me fui por que no soportaba la dieta de Carlisle.

No tenia ganas de alejarme de Bella, pero era lo mejor para ella. Carlisle se quedaría aquí con Esme le gustaba la ciudad y además necesitaba tiempo para estar solo.

Esa noche fui a la casa de Bella, llegue cuando ella y su padre estaban llegando. Entre por la ventana del cuarto y me acerque a ella, la mire mientras dormia plácidamente. Con cuidado de no despertarla le roce la mejilla con mis dedos, su diario estaba de nuevo en el piso lo agarre y lo lei,

Ella era hermosa no era insignificante y si yo no le causara daño, podríamos. Pero no y lamentablemente no volveria a verla ni ella a mi. Antes salir por la ventana la vi por ultima vez.


	3. Los Cullen

Chapter 3

Los Cullen

El martes me levante para ir al instituto, esperaba que Edward estuviera allí. Aunque no se porque soñé algo como eso, debió ser por la comida. Cuando llegue al instituto Caroline me esperaba en clase de Literatura.

Hola- la salude- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien gracias, solo fue un resfriado. ¿no hicieron nada ayer?

No el profesor no vino.

En eso entro el señor Berti.

Buenos días, jóvenes- dijo el profesor- antes de iniciar la clase tengo un anuncio, el Sr. Cullen no nos acompañara mas. Se a transferido a Los Angeles.

Todo el mundo empezó a murmullar. Yo en cambio estaba paralizada, Edward se había ido ¿Por qué? ¿sera que lo aburrí?. Decidi no pensar en ello.

¿sabes porque se fue?- pregunto Caroline.

No ni idea.

Las clases transcurrieron rápido. Cuando llegue a la casa lo que hize fue poner a recordar la conversación de Edward, su voz aterciopelada, su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos dorados. Sentí algo humendo bajar por mi mejilla, no podía estar llorando por Edward, si apenas había podido hablar con el pero con el hablar era sencillo. Fui una tonta al pensar que alguien como el se fuera fijar en mi.

No tuve nocion del tiempo y me acorde que mi padre quería que fuera a cenar con el. Llame un taxi y fui al bufete. Me recibió la recepcionista.

Hola ¿busco a Charlie Swan?

Hola Bella, tu padre baja en unos minutos.

Me senté y espere a que mi padre viniera. Cuando Charlie bajo parecía un fantasma estaba pálido y apenas podía sostenerte, corri hacia el para verlo.

¿Papá estas bien?- que pregunta más tonta claro que no estaba bien.

Lo siento Bells, se que te dije que cenaríamos pero no me siento bien.- dijo sentándose.

Papá tenemos que ir al médico- le dije tomando su temperatura- estas hirviendo.

No hija no es nada.

Nada, te voy a llevar-camine hasta la recepción.

Lo siento mucho Margaret, pero puedes decir al chofer que nos lleve al hospital.

Claro, lo hare.

Y por favor cancela la reservación en el restaurante.

Ella asintió.

Bella, dice Henry que los espera afuera.

Gracias.

Papá vamos, Henry nos va llevar al medico.

Ayude a mi papá a sostenerse y lo lleve afuera. En menos de 10 minutos llegamos al medico y Llene unos papeles de información.

Ahora el Dr. Cullen- los atenderá.

Pasamos al consultorio. El Dr. Cullen era igual a Edward, tenia el pelo rubio, ojos dorados , piel pálida e igual de hermoso. No pasaba de los veinte y muchos y los treinta y pocos.

Hola Charlie- lo saludo.

Hola Dr. Cullen- lo saludo mi padre- ella es mi hija Bella.

Hola Dr. Cullen- el estrecho mi mano, su piel era fría al tacto.

Bueno Charlie no te ves muy bien ¿Qué te sientes?

Tengo fiebre y la garganta me duele.

Le tomo la temperatura y no pasaba de los 36°grados. Era un simple resfriado.

Solo tiene que tomarte estas pastillas y reposo. Mañana te debes quedar en la casa- dijo Carlisle.

Mañana tengo una reunión no puedo- dijo Charlie.

Yo llamare y les dire porque no puedes ir- le dije.

Esta bien, hija- dijo tomando mi mano- gracias Carlisle.

Fue un gusto Dr. Cullen- me despedi.

El gusto fue mio, Charlie siempre habla de ti- dijo mirando a mi padre- asegúrate de que se tome las pastillas.

Lo hare.

En ese momento llego una mujer que no pasaba de los veinte años. Era piel palida, ojos dorados, al igual de hermosa que Edward y Carlisle, debía ser la esposa del Dr. Cullen.

Ella es mi esposa Esme- la presento Carlisle.

Hola Esme ¿Cómo esta?- la saludo mi padre al parecer la conocía.

Bien Charlie- respondio con voz como un canto.

Ella es mi hija Bella- me presento mi padre.

Mucho gusto- le dije mientras ella estrechaba mi mano, al igual que Carlisle su piel era fría.

Que tengan buenas noches – dijo Charlie.

Bella espera- dijo Esme buscando es su bolso- Edward dejo esto para ti- me extendió un sobre que tenia mi nombre.

¿para mi?- dije extrañada

Si la dejo antes agarra su vuelo esta mañana, se la traía a Carlisle porque el a veces se encuentra con tu padre para que te la llevara- explico.

Gracias- le dije.

Llegamos a la casa y ayude a mi padre a acostarse le prepare algo para que comiera, se lo lleve y le di sus pastillas. Fui a mi habitación y busque la carta de Edward.

_Para Bella:_

_Siento despedirme de ti de esta manera, hablar contigo fue agradable. Pero no puedo estar cerca de ti, no soy bueno para ti. Por eso me voy para no hacerte daño, se que no entiendes de lo que te hablo , pero es mejor así me hubiera gustado ser amigos pero lo nuestro no puede ser. Pero es por tu seguridad._

_Lo siento mucho. Edward _

Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir. Edward se había ido por mi culpa no se lo que le hice pero debio haber sido muy grave, yo lo amaba y me partia el corazón saber que el y yo nunca podríamos ser algo.

Esa noche fue larga me la pase entre sollozos y pensamientos sobre Edward.

_24 de octubre 1930_

_Querido diario_

_Fui tan tonta al creer que el y yo podríamos ser algo. Sabia que no tenia que hacerme ilusiones con el. El se ha ido y por mi culpa, solo puedo resignarme a Edward no tengo opción. Solo crei por un momento pero todo fue solo un error. Yo quiero estar con el no me importa morir en el intento, lo amo pero como dicen sus palabra lo nuestro no puede ser, y eso es lo mas duro de todo._

Mis lágrimas caían en la hoja de mi diario al igual que mi amor por Edward.

**Lamento no haber actualizado. Hoy tuve que hacer muchas cosas y ahora fue que pude escribir y esto fue lo que salio. Dentro de unos capítulos viene lo emocionante. Gracias a todos por sus reviews **_**andrea 14 de cullen y alnella19, espero que les guste el diario de bella.**_


	4. Sorpresa

Chapter 3

Sorpresa

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Edward se fue, me había resignado a no pensar en Edward con lo de la carta era suficiente. Como decían sus palabras lo nuestro no podía ser, ya faltaban dos semanas para la graduación. Para distraerme me inscribí en el anuario, yo estaba encargada de las fotos durante la semana Caroline y yo tomamos las fotos a todos los estudiantes y profesores.

Bella ¿estás bien?-pregunto Caroline.

Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno te he notado algo triste desde que Edward se fue.

No es nada, no seas ridícula ni siquiera hable con el- le dije mientras escribía.

Soy tu amiga, te conozco y puedes confiar en mi- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Estoy bien, te lo juro- mentí- estoy también triste porque tu y yo vamos a separarnos para ir a la universidad.

Si yo también- dijo haciendo una mueca- sabes podemos ir al teatro hoy, es viernes y hay que disfrutar.

Sabes que… tienes razón- le dije con voz alegre.

Esta bien¿ nos encontramos en el teatro que queda a unas cuantas cuadras?

Asenti.

El resto de las clases pasaron un poco lenta, después de clases teníamos reunión del comité del anuario. Ya las fotos estaban listas, la portada y solo faltaba que los entregaran, eso sería el lunes.

En la tarde me vesti con un vestido celeste y deje mi cabello con sus ondas. Llame un taxi y me llevo al teatro Caroline me esperaba afuera. Le pague y me encontré con Caroline, compramos la entradas y entramos.

Reímos, lloramos y aplaudimos, la obra era muy buena. Al final nos despedimos y nos fuimos. Cuando llegue a mi casa me puse un camisón y me acosté.

_18 de noviembre 1930_

_Querido diario _

_Ya han pasado han pasado 25 dias desde que Edward se fue parecieran que fueran mas. Pero lo estoy olvidando solo falta una semana para la graduación y estoy en el comité, por suerte tengo amigas como Caroline que me ayudan a distraerme ella no sabe que hable con Edward el dia antes de que se fuera, me siento mal por no decirle pero siento que no tiene importancia después de todo se fue. Me encantaría que en estos momento mi mamá estuviera aquí pero ella esta en Nueva York y no quiero preocuparle. Sigo teniendo la misma pesadilla desde la semana pasada, creo que mi mente reacciona de ese modo por que se fue. Espero con ansias el sábado ya será la graduación por fin podre ir a estudiar a la universidad y encontrar un buen trabajo._

Paso la semana volando ya solo faltaba un dia para la graduación, todos estaban emocionados uno hablaban de sus planes para después otros sobre que sus padres lo llevarían de viaje. Caroline se quedaría aquí en Chicago va estudiar y trabar aquí, yo en cambio me iré para New Hampshire a estudiar.

Cuando llegue a la casa, mi padre dijo que me tenia una sorpresa a mi no me gustan las sorpresas . cuando entre a mi casa escuche ruidod provenientes de la cocina. Cuando la persona salio me quede sin palabras 


	5. La graduación

Chapter 5

La graduación

¿Bella?

¿mamá?- dije y las lagrimas empezaron a caer.

Corri hasta donde estaba y la abrace. Al fin mi mama vino pensé que no podía venir porque estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo.

Hijita- dijo secando mis lagrimas.

Te extrañe- dije con voz entrecortada.

Yo también y mucho.

Nos quedamos hacia un buen tiempo, nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a conversar.

¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte- me refiero a que me dijiste que tenías que viajar para Paris el fin de semana y no podías venir.

Era una mentira- dijo poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja- tu padre me dijo que estabas algo triste y decidí venir.

Gracias mamá.

¿y me vas a decir por qué tan triste? ¿ es por un muchacho?

No es nada, de verdad mamá- le menti- solo estaba triste porque pensé que no ibas a venir, por eso te envié la carta.

La recibí y con mucha más razón vine, no quería verte triste.

Te quiero.

Y yo a ti.

Mi mama me preparo algo para comer y después seguimos hablando. Cuando llego Charlie se nos quedó mirando un rato.

Bueno ya veo que estas feliz- dijo mi padre entrando.

Si, gracias papá.

No hay de que cariño.

No la pasamos conversando todo el día. Había olvidado lo bien que se veían mis padres juntos, siempre se reían y a mí me encantaba verlos. subí a mi habitación ya que al día siguiente tenia acosté.

Al dia siguiente solo íbamos a la escuela a recoger nuestras cosas , habían muchos que terminarían de llevárselos mañana en la tarde yo era una de las muchas. Hoy quería pasar el dia con mi madre.

Hola-saludo Caroline- ¿no vas a terminar de llevarte tus cosas?

Hola. No mañana en la tarde lo termino de llevar, es que mi madre esta aquí.

¿en serio?

Asentí.

Oye no tengo nada que hacer te parece si voy contigo quiero conocerla.

Claro.

Fuimos hasta mi casa cuando entramos mi madre estaba limpiando.

Hola mamá- la salude- Mamá ella es una amiga Caroline Stanley, Caroline ella es mi madre René Dwyer.

Mucho gusto- dijo Caroline.

El gusto es mío ¿tu eres hija de Emily?

Si, ¿conoce a mi madre?

Ella y yo éramos amigas tengo años que no la veo.

Quizás mañana puedan hablar- le dije.

Excelente idea.

Conversamos todo el día hasta que empezó a anochecer y Caroline tenia que irse.

Bueno fue un gusto hablar contigo Caroline- dijo mi madre.

El gusto fue mio, espero verla mañana.

Así será.

Nos despedimos y después mi madre me mando a probarme el vestido de mañana.

Mamá pero ya tengo vestido que me comprastes que siguen nuevos ni los he usado- me queje.

No importa- dijo empujándome hacia mi cuarto- además es muy bonito.

No me quedo de otra que ponérmelo, era un vestido hasta la rodilla de color crema con unos cuantos bordados.

Te ves hermosa- dijo mi mamá.

Gracias, me gusta.

Mi madre me dio los tacones negros y ahora si estaba completo. Me cambie y como tenia que dormir me acosté.

_25 de febrero 1930_

_Querido diario_

_Querido diario_

_Ya mañana es mi graduación, estoy emocionada. Mi madre está aquí y va a ir, como siempre mi madre me compro un vestido, no puedo decir que no me encanto pero no es mi estilo. Espero con ansias el día de mañana._

Me levante temprano el sábado, según mi mamá este día seria agotador. Muy a mi pesar mi madre me llevo al salón de belleza para que me peinaran, no me hicieron gran cosa solo lo peinaron de una manera natural, cuando llegue a la casa eran las 1 de la tarde y la graduación empezaba a las dos y media.

Subí y me puse mi vestido, los tacones y mi madre entro a mi habitación vestida con un hermoso vestido lila y su cabello en una coleta peinada dejando a vista sus hermosos ojos verdes grisáceo y su piel melocotón.

Mamá te ves hermosa-le dije.

No tanto como tu, te ves hermosísima.

Mi padre no espera abajo siempre vestido con su traje. Me abrazo y me pazo mi toga y mi birrete. Llegamos al instituto a las 2 y quince. Mi madre se encontró con Emily, la mamá de Caroline y se pusieron a conversar. Caroline y yo nos sentamos en nuestro puestos por que íbamos en orden alfabético.

Empezo la ceremonia y todos los profesores hablaron y después el director. Empezaron a llamar para entregar los diplomas, Caroline lo recibió primero y después me toco a mi. Cuando subí pude notar a mis padres parados aplaudiendo.

Felicidades, señorita Swan- me felicito el director.

Gracias.

Me junte al lado de Caroline y cuando terminaron todo el mundo aplaudió.

¡un fuerte aplauso al generación de 1930!- dijo el director.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y después tiramos nuestros birretes al aire. Nos despedimos Caroline y yo

Oh Bella- dijo llorando- te voy a extrañar.

Yo también, fuiste mi primer amiga aquí nunca te olvidare- le dije abrazándola.

Ni yo.

Mis padres me buscaron y me abrazaron.

Felicidades Bells.

Gracias mamá

Después de eso termine de recoger mis cosa y nos fuimos a cenar. Cuando terminamos fuimos a la casa. Mi madre me dijo que mañana me daría una sorpresa.

Mamá dime- le dije con un puchero.

No tienes que esperar hasta mañana en la tarde- dijo besando mi frente- descansa hija.

Descansa mamá- me acosté en mi cama

_26 de noviembre 1930 _

_Ya me gradué estoy muy feliz y triste a la misma vez Caroline y yo somos muy buenas amigas y ya no nos vamos a ver , prometidos reuniros una vez al mes y hablar siempre o escribirnos. Mañana dice mi madre que me tiene una sorpresa espero que no se nada grande ella sabe que no me gustan. Bueno en dos semanas viajare e New Hampshire para mi entrevista para la universidad. Espero que me vaya bien, nunca olvidare lo que hice le poco tiempo que estuve en Chicago, las amigas , amigos y sobre todo a Edward._

me dormí sin pensar en lo que me esperaba mañana.


	6. El accidente

Chapter 6

Accidente

El domingo me desperté y desayune con mis padres, todavía ninguno decía nada de mi sorpresa por más que trate no me dijeron nada.

Mamá al medio día voy almorzar con Caroline- le avise.

Está bien cielo pero recuerda que a las 8 debes estar aquí- me dijo mi madre.

Si quizás de un paseo por la ciudad, no tengo nada que hacer.

Subí a mi habitación, me di un baño y me puse un vestido verde y deje mi pelo suelto. Salí de la casa a las 1de la tarde agarre un taxi que me llevo hasta el restaurante cuando llegue Caroline me esperaba.

Hola- me saludo abrazándome.

Hola.

Entramos y como estaba un poco lleno tuvimos que esperar.

¿y cómo vas con Jeremy?- le pregunte a Caroline. Jeremy era el novio de Caroline, ella tenía tiempo que no hablaba de él.

Van bien pero tengo que confesarte algo- dijo mirándome.

En ese momento llego un señor a decirnos que la mesa estaba lista nos condujo a la mesa y nos tomó la orden y después nos trajo los tés fríos que habíamos pedido.

¿bueno me vas a decir que es lo que me tienes que confesar?- le pregunte.

Si, bueno tu eres la única persona a que le dicho y tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie- me dijo.

Dime, lo prometo- le dije levantando la mano.

Buen es que… Jeremy me pidió que me case con el- dijo con una sonrisa.

¿en serio?- ella asintió- ¿y que le dijiste?.

Ella me miro con tristeza y agacho la cabeza.

¿no le contestaste?

No le dije que no estaba segura y que me dejara pensarlo- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

¿pero tu lo amas?

Claro que lo amo.

¿pero a tus padres confían en Jeremy?

Si, bueno eso creo. Mi padre y el siempre hablan y mi madre lo quiere como si fuera de la familia.

¿Entonces cual es el problema? Tú lo amas él te ama.

Me dijo que si ya lo había pensado bien que fuera al parque él va estar allí.

¿y que le vas a decir?

Que si, le voy a decir que si- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya te imagino en vestido de novia- le dije.

Empezamos a hablar de vestidos de novia y de lugares donde hacer la boda. Comimos y después pedimos un postre para las dos. Cuando terminamos pedimos la cuenta.

Bueno voy a ir al parque- me dijo arreglando el vestido.

Espero que te vaya bien- le dije abrazándola- espero que me llames y me digas como te fue.

Lo hare, tengo que avisarle a mi dama de honor- dijo apartándose.

Nos despedimos y yo fui a llamar a mi madre, ya eran las 4 de la tarde.

Mamá

Si hija ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto.

Bien, acabamos de despedirnos se nos fue el tiempo.

A que bien hija.

Ya voy a la casa- le avise a mi madre.

¡No!-grito mi madre- todavía no vengas. Es muy temprano y tu sorpresa todavía no está lista.

¿me vas a decir que es?

No, lo único que te puedo decir es, conoces a muchos- me dijo mi madre.

Eso no me ayuda en nada- le dije.

Eres inteligente descífralo y si no cuando llegues te darás cuenta-me dijo- te quiero Bella.

Yo también mamá. Bueno como todavía no puedo entrar a mi propio hogar, voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Está bien hijita, pero con cuidado.

Si mamá, te quiero adiós- le cerré.

Camine por el lugar, vi varias tiendas y restaurantes y sobre todo parejas abrazadas, tomadas de la mano y besándose. Se me escapo una lagrima, todavía pensaba como habría sido si Edward y yo hubiéramos sido novios, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue pareciera más, pero probablemente ya habría encontrado a alguien. Me aleje de ese lugar no soportaba ver eso.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y estaba oscureciendo, decidí volver a casa estaba lejos pero se me iba llegaría a las siete. Camine y ya iba casi a la mitad del camino y podía ver la barriada donde estaba mi casa unas cuantas cuadras más y llegaba. Cuando iba por una vereda observe que había un grupo de hombres fumando y bebiendo. Seguí caminando más rápido.

¡Oye linda por que no vienes!- dijo uno de los hombres. No le hice caso y seguí.

¡Vamos, nos vamos a divertir!- dijo el hombre que estaba al lado.

Los hombres caminaron detrás de mí pero a distancia, no sabía qué hacer y lo poco que sabía de defensa propia no serviría. Comencé a correr pero, mala elección, cuando corro me tropiezo y caigo. Vacile un par de veces pero los hombres no se iban.

Cuando tropecé caí de lado de la vereda donde había un barranco y para abajo era puro bosque, rodee cuesta bajo. En el camino me golpe todo el cuerpo con rocas, escuche que algo se rompía dentro de mi eran mi costillas cuando llegue abajo me golpe en la cabeza con una roca. Sentí el líquido caliente bajar por mi frente y por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, no podía moverme y si lo así me dolería más de lo me dolía. Aún estaba consiente cuando los hombres se dijeron que ya estaba muerta y se largaron.

Me quede allí esperando la muerte y todo el tiempo tuve en la mente la imagen de Edward, después todo se volvió negro.

CARLISLE POV

Iba de regreso a mi casa después de una jornada de trabajo, salí temprano porque Esme y yo íbamos a cazar. Ya que no estaba Edward y a Esme no le gustaba ir sola. Edward se había ido por que no podía estar cerca de Bella, la hija de Charlie. Ella era una muchacha muy inteligente y encantadora y quería mucho a su padre.

Cuando iba caminado por la vereda me vino un olor a sangre, provenía del bosque. Con cuidado baje el barranco y la encontré era una mujer que estaba tirada en el piso y de espaldas todavía se podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cuando me acerque más pude ver que era Bella, tenía la frente con sangre y el pelo también al igual que su vestido y estaba muy mal herida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la levante del piso y la lleve en brazos hasta mi casa. Corrí por el bosque hasta llegar a la casa Esme me recibió en la puerta.

¡Por Dios es Bella?- grito Esme- ¿Qué le sucedió?

No se la encontré en el bosque cuando venía de camino- le dije entrando- está muy herida tiene casi la mitad del cuerpo fracturada y ha perdido mucha sangre.

La acosté en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes trate de no moverla mucho.

No podemos dejar que muera- dijo Esme- ¿pero que pasara con sus padres?

Lo sé.

Tienes razón ¿pero piensa en Edward?, que hará cuando sepa que murió.

Mi hijo le agradaba esta chica, pero no podía estar cerca de ella ya que la podía lastimar. Por eso se había marchado el sufría por que no podía estar cerca de Bella, Esme y yo notamos que después que hablo con Bella estaba un poco alegre y por eso se le hizo más duro irse.

Lo haremos- le dije con mientras la abrazaba. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios

¿seguro?- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

Si, van a pensar que está desaparecida- le dije agachando la cabeza- o muerta.

Me acerque hacia donde estaba Bella y todavía se le escuchaban los latido pero estaban disminuyendo. Esme se puso al lado mío y puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Me incline hacia el cuello y la mordí, ella empezó a retorcerse suavemente y me separe. Me puse a lado de Esme y la abrace.

Hiciste lo correcto- me dijo.

Eso espero.

Esme pidió que saliera del cuarto ya que quería limpiar a Bella y cambiarle el vestido roto y lleno de sangre. Yo accedí solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

_**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo **_


	7. El despertar

Chapter 7

El despertar

No se cómo describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Primero sentí algo frio sobre mi cuello y lo mordía, después un líquido caliente dentro de mi y se extendía por mi cuerpo. Un dolor insoportable corria por mis venas y todo mi cuerpo, un ardor que no se comparaba con quemarse, quería gritar y decir cuánto sufría pero no podía y no creía que esto fuera el proceso de morir.

Sentía como mi cuerpo se quemaba y ardía, el dolor de mis huesos era algo indescriptible, a estas alturas ya creía que mi cuerpo parecía un carbón. El dolor se iba poco a poco pero aun así lo sentía, escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos.

Está funcionando- dijo la voz de una mujer.

Si, después de todo no fue demasiado tarde- dijo la voz de un hombre.

¿Cuándo despertara?- pregunto de nuevo la mujer.

Quizás en unos minutos- respondió.

Espero que pueda controlarse.

Eso espero. Sus latidos son más fuertes, falta poco.

Ahora el fuego y el ardor estaban desapareciendo, cuando desapareció por completo sentí que el ardor se concentraba en mi garganta.

Ya término, su corazón no se escucha- dijo el hombre.

Bella, cariño despierta- dijo la mujer con voz maternal.

No sabía si debía abrirlos, se suponía que debo estar muerta no puedo abrí los ojos. Pero todo acabo el dolor, el ardor debo ya estar muerta. Indecisa abrí los ojos.

Veía todo con más claridad, los colores del techo de madera, las motas de polvo que me distraían y la luz del sol entrar por la ventana. ¿Esto era normal después de morir podía ver todo con más claridad? Un hermoso sonido del agua de una cascada me distrajo, los cantos de los pájaros, el batir de las alas de un colibrí ¿también escucharlo todo es normal?

Me levante de la cama donde me encontraba, estaba en una habitación de color verde olivo, ventanas de vidrio y estaba en una cama grande con sábanas blancas. La mujer y el hombre me parecían conocidos pero no sabia quienes eran. La mujer era de pelo color caramelo, ojos dorados, piel pálida y rostro en forma de corazón con facciones perfectas y finas. El hombre era de pelo rubio al igual ojos dorados, piel pálida y facciones perfectas.

Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el hombre.

Bien- mi voz salió musical- ¿Quiénes son?

Soy el Dr. Cullen y Esme mi esposa- dijo señalando a la mujer- ¿no te acuerdas de nosotros?

Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de ustedes- le dije con voz insegura- Dr. Cullen ¿Qué me paso?

Dime Carlisle, bueno sé que lo que diré te parecerá una broma pero no lo es.

Dígamelo.

Bueno tu estas muerta.

Pero si estoy muerta ¿cómo es que estoy aquí hablando con ustedes?

Bueno… eres un vampiro.

Me quede estática ¿Qué soy un qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Acaso tratan de asustarme.

¿Qué? No entiendo- le dije.

Bueno yo te encontré muy lastimada y sangrando en el bosque-empezó- al parecer te caíste o te empujaron, te traje de inmediato aquí y te mordí. ¿Sabes que te paso?

Lo poco que recuerdo es que unos hombres me perseguían y caí en el barranco- dije con voz entrecortada- esperen ¿ustedes son vampiros?

Si- respondió- al igual que Edward.

Vaya a él no lo había olvidado, sabía que el ocultaba algo.

¿él está…?- no termine la pregunta.

No el no sabe nada- respondió Esme.

¿y mis padres saben?

No lo saben, creen que estas desaparecida- respondio.

Mis pobres padres deben estar buscándome y preocupado por mi.

Bella, ¿quieres verte?- pregunto Esme.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia al espejo que Esme tenía enfrente. Me mire en el espejo, tenía un hermoso vestido color blanco de tiras y unas bailarinas cremas, me quede más asombrada por el rostro que reflejaba el espejo. La chica que estaba en el espejo tenía el cabello caoba que caía en cascada por la espalda, la piel era pálida, sus facciones eran finas y perfectas y tenía unos brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre. Al recordar la sangre mi garganta ardió.

Bella es mejor que vayamos a alimentarte- anuncio Esme.

Después de unos minutos comprendi a lo que se referían, beber sangre. Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie, no quiero ser un monstruo. Al parecer mi rostro mostro mi miedo.

Tranquila- dijo Esme- tenemos nuestro propio estilo de alimentación.

Esme me agarro la mano y junto a Carlisle salimos por la puerta de la casa.

Solo has lo mismo que nosotros- dijo Carlisle.

Asentí.

Solo corre y síguenos- me indico Esme.

Los tres empezamos a correr yo detrás de Esme, la velocidad con la que corría era impresionante sentía la brisa en mi rostro, el olor a bosque. Nos alejamos bastante de la casa. Esme y Carlisle me dejaron después correr delante de ellos lo cual hice gustosa, corrí corrí y no me cansaba esto era impresionante me encantaba ser un vampiro. La sensación de poder que corre por todo mi cuerpo era estimulante.

Bella más adelante para- grito Carlisle.

Hice lo que me ordeno me pare entre un gran espacio que había en el bosque, después de unos segundos llegaron. Me miraron con una sonrisa la cual les devolví.

Esto es impresionante- les dije.

Si lo es, bueno ahora solo cierra los ojos y presta mucha atención a lo que oyes-ordeno Carlisle.

Cerré los ojos y preste atención a los sonidos, escuche unos cuantos pájaros y ardillas. Después vino el sonido de un corazón latiendo tranquilamente, el olor de su sangre llego a mí, lo oía al norte no muy lejos de allí.

Tienes que ir detrás de el- dijo Esme.

Si más nada salí corriendo hacia el norte, cuando escuche el ruido pare. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y lo observe, era un venado que estaba tomando agua en una pequeña cascada. Me moví para acercarme a él, pero me escucho y antes de salir corriendo me lance encima de él y lo mordí justamente en el cuello. Succione su dulce sangre hasta la última gota.

Me pare y me limpie la boca con el brazo, observe mi vestido y estaba un poco sucio lo limpie con las manos. El agua la cual se veía refrescante no me apetecía hasta tenía un olor el cual no me atraía. Después llegaron Esme y Carlisle.

Los hiciste muy bien- dijo Esme.

Me llego otro olor corrí hasta que lo encontré era unos ciervos que estaban ceca y sin ninguna piedad los ataque, mi sed estaba controlada aunque no saciada.

Bueno ya tengo mi sed controlada- les dije.

Vaya, al parecer tienes un buen auto control- dijo Carlisle.

Manejaste muy bien la caza, para ser una neófita- dijo Esme abrazándome.

Corrimos de vuelta a la casa, llegamos en uno minutos riéndonos en el camino.

Bella ¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto Esme.

Si, bueno estaré mejor cuando mis padres sepan que estoy bien- les dije sonriendo.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, Carlisle se sentó al lado mío.

Bella hay algo que debes saber- dijo con voz apagada.

¿Qué sucede?

Bueno, te dije que tus padres piensan que estas desaparecida pero al parecer alguien encontró tus zapatos y tu bolso en el bosque donde te caíste y también había sangre- dijo mirándome a los ojos- y creen que estas muerta.

¡¿Qué?! No, no- dije parándome del sofá y gritando- ¡no ellos tienen que saber que estoy bien!

Bella, querida cálmate- dijo Esme acercándose.

No, no-grite- no pueden seguir sufriendo.

Bella, ellos no pueden saber nada- dijo Carlisle- ni de nosotros.

No puedo- grite y Sali corriendo de la casa en dirección a la casa de mis padres.


	8. Dolor y vengazas

Chapter 8

Dolor y venganza

Salí corriendo de la casa de los Cullen mis padres tenían que saber que estaba bien, mejor que nunca. No permitiría que siguieran sufriendo por algo que no era verdad y todo por culpa de unos malditos hombres que me perseguían.

Cuando llegue a la casa las luce estaban encendidas,Mi madre estaba afuera en el porche con Caroline y su madre, mi padre, Jeremy y Rebecca. escuchaba llantos y lamentaciones la mayorías eran de mi madre. Mi padre al quien nunca había visto llorar sollozaba al lado de mi madre.

René tiene que calmarte- le decía una mujer- ya han pasado tres días.

¿tres días? Había estado inconsciente por días, mis padres estaban desconsolados.

Lo siento mucho- dijo llorando Caroline- y hace unos días estábamos hablando de mi boda.

La boda de Caroline, ese día ella pidió mi consejo y se lo di gustosa se iba a decirle que si a Jeremy. Mi pobre amiga le había arruinado su felicidad ahora aguantaría la boda, porque ella se quería casar lo más antes posible.

Tranquila, cariño- dijo Jeremy el la estaba acompañando- de seguro a Bella no le hubiera verlos así a ninguno.

Mi pobre hija- dijo mi madre llorando- ella no se merecía esto. Y ese dia le había hecho una pequeña fiesta con todos ustedes para despedirla.

Eso era lo que mi madre había hecho una fiesta de despedida para mi con mis amigos del instituto. Me imagino lo que debieron sentir cuando no me vieron llegar en toda la noche.

Y lo peor de todo es que no pudimos despedirnos- dijo Rebecca.

Al parecer me acerque un poco más a la casa porque mi madre y Caroline se tiraron a llorar cuando me vieron de lejos.

¡Bella!- grito Caroline.

¡Hija!- grito mi madre mientras lloraba.

Justo en ese momento una brisa soplo y trajo el olor a sangre que provenía del porche de la casa donde estaban todos ellos. El olor era dulce y delicioso en respuesta mi garganta ardió. Sali corriendo de allí y me adentre en el bosque , Carlisle y Esme tenían razón no podía acercarme a ellos, pero me habían visto y la reacción de mis amigas y de mi madre me partía el corazón.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, me vengaría de esos miserables que les causaron dolor a todos mis seres queridos. Corrí hasta el lugar donde me había caído y en la cera del otro lado estaban de nuevo los hombres de esa noche, estaban caminando y se dirigían hacia un callejón oscuro. En silencio me trepe en el techo del edificio donde estaba en callejón, los hombres entraron riéndose y tomando de una botella. Me tire del edificio y quede enfrente de ellos.

Vaya que hermosa es- dijo uno de los hombres recorriendo mi cuerpo con la vista.

Oye linda ¿qué haces sola por aquí?- pregunto el otro.

No le conteste y sentí como mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Si más nada los agarre por el cuello a los dos y los puse contra la pared, los dos se estaban ahogando mientras les apretaba sus cuellos. Uno se murió primero y quedo tirado en el suelo, el otro estaba luchando pero sus débiles manos eran inútiles contra mi piel dura, le quebré el cuello y quedo tirado al lado del otro en el piso.

Después reaccione, que acaba de hacer mate a dos personas, cuando yo misma me prometí no matar a nadie. Horrorizada por la escena salí corriendo rumbo al bosque. Corri lo más rápido que podía y llegue a la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta dude por unos minutos, ¿Carlisle y Esme me perdonarían por haber huido y por lo que acababa de hacer? Se sentirían frustrados, según Carlisle nunca había visto a alguien capaza de controlar la sed y estaban orgullosos de mí.

Bella- dijo Esme- nos tenías preocupados. ¿Estás bien?

Me lance a los brazos de Esme y sollocé ya que no podía llorar, ella me abrazo con más fuerza y entramos a la casa.

Oh Esme- dije jadeando- debí hacerles caso, hice algo horrible.

Ella me abrazo aún más fuerte y no me soltó. Después de unos minutos Carlisle apareció saliendo del estudio.

Hija- dijo Carlisle sentándose al lado mío- nos tenías muy preocupados.

Lo siento mucho- dije aun en los brazos de Esme- hice algo horrible.

Pensaba que estaría furiosos conmigo, pero puso una mano en mi espalda y me dio unas palmaditas, mientras Esme me seguia abrazando.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Esme.

Me vengue de los miserables que hicieron sufrir a mis padres y amigas- dije ocultando mi rostro detrás del cuello de Esme.

Ninguno de los dos hablo por unos minutos, pero supe que no estaban enojados porque Esme me seguía abrazando.

¿Los…- Carlisle no termino su pregunta. Ya sabía a qué se refería

No claro que no- dije levantando el rostro y mirando al vacío mientras Esme agarraba mi mano- a uno le quebré el cuello y el otro lo estrangule.

Cuando llegue a donde mis padres salí corriendo porque no podía aguantar el olor-continúe- pero mis padres están desconsolados. Lo siento mucho, lo siento muchísimo.

Vi a Carlisle y el me abrazo y yo lo abrase, al parecer no se enojó. Pensé que después de haber hecho eso no me perdonarían jamás, pero ver como Esme reacciono cuando me lance a sus brazos y ella me abrazaba e igual Carlisle.

¿No están molesto conmigo?- pregunte cuando me separe de el.

No- dijo Esme sonriendo - nunca nos enojaríamos contigo.

¿Pero pensé que…?

Tú quieres mucho a tus padres- dijo Carlisle- entendemos tu reacción. Y no creo que seas la primera en reaccionar así cuando le dicen que no puede ver a sus padres.

Gracias- dije sonriendo.

Ven te voy a llevar a tu habitación- dijo Esme tomando mi mano- tienes que cambiarte ese vestido.

Subí con ella hasta la habitación verde olivo en la que había despertado esta mañana. Sobre la cama había un vestido rosado palido hermoso.

Ten póntelo- dijo Esme- tienes que cambiarte.

Esme gracias- le dije abrazándola- por lo que hicieron por mi.

No hay de nada, cariño.

Pero no puedo seguir usando tu ropa, te voy a dejar sin nada- le dije señalando el vestido.

Tranquila- dijo sonriendo- ¿si quieres mañana puedo ir a comprarte ropa?

Oh no quiero incomodar.

No incomodas tu eres ahora parte de la familia- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Salió del cuarto y me quede sola, me cambie el vestido blanco que estaba sucio y me puse el vestido rosado, me mire en el espejo y todavía no podía creer que esa era yo, las facciones eran las mismas pero más finas, la piel palida y la extrema belleza.

No me di cuenta de cuenta de la hora ya eran las 2 de la mañana, en serio me había quedado tanto tiempo mirándome en el espejo cuando nunca fui de hacer eso. Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras no escuchaba ningún ruido y las luces estaban encendidas.

¿Esme? ¿Carlisle? – pregunte cuando baje.

¿Carlisle?- pregunte entrando al despacho, no había nadie lo más probable es que este en el hospital, pero Esme no estaba.

Fui hacia la sala donde las luces estaban encendidas. Había un hermoso piano negro que descansaba en una esquina, ese debía ser el piano de Edward. Edward no había sabido nada de el en mucho tiempo ni siquiera Esme y Carlisle lo mencionaron. Pero seguía recordando nuestra conversación él me dijo que tocaba piano y le gustaba la música clásica.

Subí las escaleras y fui hasta la puerta que había al final del pasillo la cual permanecía cerrada, vacile en cuando llegue a ella ¿debía entrar a su cuarto?, después de todo él no estaba aquí y nunca lo sabría. Cuando entre me quede sorprendida el cuarto de Edward no era lo que yo esperaba.

Tenía un estante con bastante música clásica, el otro tenía libros no era suficientemente grande para poner sus libros ya que había unos cuantos en el piso. Me di cuenta que no se había llevado toda su ropa habían unas cuantas colgadas en su armario, me acerque a él y roce suavemente mis dedos la ropa que tenía impregnada su dulce olor y me acorde de él.

Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta, baje las escalera y fui al despacho y agarre unos de los miles de libros que tenía Carlisle. Me senté en el sofá de la sala y me puse a leer cuando lo termine eran las 4 de la mañana, me senté enfrente del piano y toque unas cuantas teclas después empecé tocar "Prelude and fugue" de Clara Schumann. Cuando termine seguí tocando una melodía desconocida que la había oído en mi cabeza hace un rato y cuando termine decidí ir a dar un paseo por el bosque. Sali de la casa y corrí hacia el bosque subí hasta la copa de un árbol y me quede ahí hasta que salió el sol.

Cuando salió los rayos del sol proyectaron sobre mi piel miles diamantes por mis brazos, pierna y cara. Se veía totalmente hipnotizador


	9. Recuerdos

Chapter 9

Recuerdos

Corrí de vuelta a la casa, cuando entre escuche ruidos provenientes de la terraza.

¿Esme?- pregunte.

Aquí Bella- grito Esme quien hizo seña desde la terraza.

Camine hacia la terraza y Esme estaba arreglando unas plantas.

Hola- le dije-¿Qué haces?

Hola, estoy arreglando un poco la casa, me gustan mucho las flores- dijo sonriendo-¿Por qué no me ayudas?

Me acerque agarre una de las flores que estaban en una bolsa con tierra y eche un poco de tierra al pote donde Esme las ponía, puse la flor y la acomode, le eche agua y repetí el procedimiento con otras tres.

¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Esme.

Fui a dar un paseo por el bosque en la noche y me quede hasta que salió el sol- le dije echando agua.

¿Te viste al sol?- pregunto.

Si, es muy hermoso.

Ven ayúdame a quitar este tronco de aquí- dijo Esme bajando las pequeñas escaleras en las cuales había un tronco.

Con mi nueva fuerza levante el tronco sin esfuerzo, cuando antes no podía ni levantar un empaque pesado. Esme y yo lo pusimos en el bosque cerca al lago que había allí.

¿Esme dónde estabas anoche?- le pregunte.

Fui a buscar algo- dijo sonriendo- por cierto vi la canción que escribiste, es muy linda.

Gracias.

No he escuchado el piano desde que Edward se fue- dijo entrando a la casa.

¿no sabes cuándo volverá?-le pregunte.

No- contesto poniendo cara triste- dice que quiere estar un tiempo en otro lugares. Lo extraño.

Lo siento mucho Esme- le dije abrazándola- yo fui la culpable de que él se fuera.

No, Bella. Tu no tienes la culpa.

Si en la carta que me dejo, decía que no quería lastimarme y por eso se fue.

El hizo eso para protegerte- dijo Esme poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Solloce una vez más en los brazos de Esme mientras ella me abrazaba. Había alejado a Edward de ella, su hijo, por mi culpa lo extraña.

Bella no te sienas culpable.

Lo amo- dije levantado la cabeza- lo amo.

Bella, el volverá- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Ayude a Esme a limpiar la casa en unos minutos terminamos de limpiar toda la casa. Decidi darle una sorpresa a Esme, la senté en el sofá de la sala y me senté frente el piano. Toque varias pizas musicales para el final le toque la canción que había escrito.

Tocas hermoso. ¿Cómo se llama la última?

Como no tenía nombre y a Esme le gustaba tanto se la daría.

"Esme"- le dije.

¿Por qué?- pregunto.

Porque a ti te gusto mucho y me has ayudado estos días a sentir mejor.

Ella se acercó y me dio un abrazo yo le respondí, ella había sido como una madre para mi estos días y así lo será para siempre.

Gracias, bella-dijo separándose.

Te quiero-le dije.

Y yo a ti pequeña.

¿te puedo llamar mamá?- le pregunte. Ella se limitó a asentir y me abrazo, nos quedamos así un buen tiempo.

¿Esme te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije cuando se separo.

Claro.

Espero que no te molestes- le dije agachando la cabeza.

Tranquila.

¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en vampiro?

Bueno yo estaba en el hospital porque acababa de dar a luz a mi hijo-dijo riendo- pase unos días allí, pero me escape del hospital.

¿Por qué?

Mi bebe, mi pobre bebe murió tres días después de nacer y yo no tenia otra razón para seguir viviendo lo había perdido todo. Así que hui del hospital y me tire de un acantilado. Me encontraron pero creyeron que yo estaba muerta, Carlisle me encontró y me transformo- dijo sonriendo.

Me sentí mal por Esme por eso estaba tan encariñada con Edward aunque no fuera su propio hijo lo quería como si lo fuera. Y por eso me quería tanto a mi.

¿Ya conocías a Carlisle?- pregunte.

Si, bueno esa si es una historia un poco larga- dijo riéndose- cuando tenía 16 me fracture y fue Carlisle el que me atendió, yo vivía en Ohio pero después el se mudó y no lo volví a ver.

¿ y qué hiciste?

Bueno yo quería ser maestra adoraba a los niños, pero mis padre querían que tuviera familia y me case a los 22 años. Él nunca me amo siempre me trataba mal intente decirle a mis padres pero ellos no me prestaron atención. Cuando descubrí que estaba embaraza hui de casa y tuve a mi hijo pero el murió y no tenía a nadie.

Lo siento no debí preguntar- dije avergonzada.

Descuida- dijo pasando su mano en mi cabello- ahora tengo a Carlisle y te tengo a ti.

Le sonreí. El amor que ella y Carlisle tenían era muy conmovedor siempre andaban juntos.

Te voy a dar una sorpresa- dijo Esme parándose.

No quiero nada- le dije.

No puedes discutir ya está aquí- Me agarro la mano y me llevo hasta a mi habitación tapándome los ojos.

Espero que te guste- dijo- ¡SORPRESA!

Había una maleta encima de mi cama y estaba abierta. Cuando me acerque observe su contenido, eran unos vestido que mi madre me había regalado todavía tenían el precio todavía, debajo de los vestidos habían unos libros mis libros de lectura y había cuatro cuadernos reconocí mis diarios.

Esme, gracias.

Me alegra que te gustara. Voy a dejarte sola un rato.

Me senté en la cama y saque los vestidos y los colgué en gancho, saque mis libros y los acomode sobre el estante, saque mis diarios decidí leerlos. Me acomode en la cama y empecé con el primero. Me acordaba perfectamente este dia fue cuando mi madre me llevo por primera vez a una fiesta de su trabajo a la cual no quería ir.

_**Flash back**_

_Me tuve que poner el vestido que mi madre me había comprado, sinceramente no es mi gusto pero ella dice que la imagen es muy impórtate y sobre todo si eres hija de una diseñadora de vestidos de novia y de fiestas._

_Mamá no quiero ir- reproche por enésima vez._

_Por favor hija te va a gusta mucho- dijo mi madre sentándose al lado mío- podrás ver todos los vestidos de novia y decirme tu opinión. _

_Pero mamá hoy quería ir al teatro contigo y lo prometiste- le dije apuntando con un dedo._

_Ya sé, si vas conmigo hoy mañana te llevo al teatro y comemos helado te parece._

_Mamá sabes que soy de fiestas._

_Va estar brittany tu amiga, te acuerdas cuando fuiste al trabajo conmigo._

_Está bien. Pero sigue en pie lo de mañana._

_Por supuesto, te quiero mucho Bella. _

_Y yo a ti mamá siempre-le dije abrazándola._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y me quede toda la tarde leyendo mis diarios. Cuando abrí el tercero ese fue el que escribí cuando tenía 16 años, cayeron dos hojas del papel. Eran acerca de lo que quería para mi futuro y el otro era lo que buscaba en la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Y aparentemente eso ya no será así.


	10. La partida

Chapter 10

La partida

Habían pasados dos mes desde que fui transformada, ya mis padres creían que estaba muerta y mis amigas bueno ellas les ha tocado una parte muy amarga sobre todo a Caroline quien su boda se suspendió por tres meses. Su boda seria en a principios de diciembre pero debido a mi "muerte" la suspendió hasta marzo.

Mis padres estaban unidos ahora, mi madre no se había ido de Chicago y Charlie no quiso que se fuera y ella acepto quedarse unos cuantos meses. Los dos se consolaban más mi padre a mi madre ya que ella no podía dejar de llorar.

Siempre en las noches con mucho cuidado me acercaba a la casa y escuchaba a mis padres destrozados llorando. Cuanto deseaba pasar por esa puerta y decirles "estoy bien" pero no podía.

Todo los días me la pasaba en la casa no podía salir durante el dia a ningún ligar excepto al bosque pero Carlisle y Esme me dieron permiso para salir durante la noche cerca del pueblo, Carlisle y Esme han sido como mis padres durante estos dos meses. A Esme la ayudaba en la casa y la ayudaba con sus trabajos de decoración de interiores éramos muy unidas, Carlisle me ensañaba cosas y me decías las reglas de "nuestro mundo" teníamos que ser muy discretos nadie podía saber acerca de nuestra especie, también me dijo que había un clan como nosotros en Alaska los Denali tenían la misma dieta que nosotros.

Bueno del único que no se nada es de Edward, nunca llama aunque siempre le escribe a Esme él no sabe nada sobre mí, según Esme él estaba en Los Ángeles.

Ya no sabía que hacer no podía salir a ningún lugar, estaba aburrida leia, tocaba piano ya era clase de una rutina no conocía a mas nadie como nosotros. Después de leer mis diarios me di cuenta de que nunca podría llegar hacer todo lo que quería ya hasta había dejado de leerlos porque simplemente me causaba tristeza. Cada vez que llegaba a un plan del futuro lo dejaba. Me deprimía, no tenía amigas con las cuales hablar, nadie con quien pasar mis largas horas.

.

.

.

.

Estaba con Esme arreglando unas flores en el jardín de atrás, cuando Carlisle llego del hospital, nos dijo que hoy nos tenía unas noticias.

Hola- saludo Carlisle.

Hola-saludamos Esme y yo.

Bueno tenemos que hablar contigo Bella- dijo Carlisle.

¿Sobre qué?

Bueno- empezó- Esme y yo tenemos 10 años de vivir aquí en Chicago y la gente esta empezado a darse cuenta de que seguimos iguales que cuando llegamos aquí así que tenemos que irnos.

Nadie dijo nada, quedamos un silencio largo. Teníamos que irnos ¿pero mi padres? No quería alejarme más de ellos, pero sería algo bueno para mi dejar este lugar además nadie sabría sobre mi al lugar que fuéramos.

Esta bien- dije ida.

¿segura?- pregunto Esme.

Si- dije mientras levantaba la vista – será un buen cambio para mi.

Nos alegra que no te molestara- dijo Carlisle.

Si ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

En dos semanas- contesto- nos mudaremos a Rochester, Nueva York.

Asentí.

Bueno ahora vamos a cazar- anuncio Carlisle.

Salimos de la casa y corrimos en dirección hacia el bosque.


	11. Descubrimiento

chapter 11

Descubrimiento

En una semana nos íbamos a mudar a Nueva York. Había acompañado a Esme a elegir los muebles para la casa a una mueblería a las afueras de la ciudad era la primera vez que salía de la casa en el día bueno y aparte porque estaba nublado el día. Y ya me habían inscrito en el instituto en turno nocturno.

De nuevo al instituto, ya que mi apariencia era casi la de 17 y para que no sospecharan tuve que inscribirme al principio me negué, pero después accedí solo para poder salir de la casa aunque fuera de noche.

El jueves en la tarde salí a cazar, Esme se quedó en casa ya que tenía que terminar de empacar algunas cosas de la casa. Cuando termine de cazar me senté en una roca frente a un pequeño rio.

Me quede mirando el rio por un tiempo viendo las pequeñas rocas del fondo, meti mi dedo índice en el agua y empecé s hacer remolimos bajo el agua, después fui sacando el dedo sin dejar de darle vueltas y lo empecé a hacer en el aire.

No sé cómo el agua se elevó hasta la altura donde estaba mi dedo y hizo un pequeño remolino, me quede absorta mientras seguía haciendo círculos en el aire, cuando deje de hacerlo el agua volvió al rio suavemente. Salí corriendo de vuelta a la casa ya había oscurecido y Carlisle debía estar en la casa. Tenía que decirle lo que me paso.

Cuando llegue Carlisle estaba en la sala con Esme hablando.

Hola, Bella- saludo.

Hola tengo que decirles lo que me paso.

¿Qué te paso querida?- pregunto Esme.

Nada malo- le dije sentándome- es que cuando estaba sentada cerca del rio, empecé a hace círculos en el agua y cundo eleve el dedo el agua se levantó y salió un pequeño remolino mientras yo seguí haciendo el movimiento en el aire.

¿te había pasado antes?- pregunto Carlisle.

No nunca ¿es algo malo?

No creo que tienes un don- dijo Carlisle- tienes que demostrárnoslos.

Salimos de la casa en dirección al rio, cuando llegamos repetí el mismo procedimiento que en la tarde y lo mismo volvió a pasar.

¿puedes hacerlo con otra cosa?- pregunto Carlisle.

Lo intentare.

Agarre un poco de tierra y la puse la palma de mi mano izquierda y con la derecha empecé a hacer círculos y la tierra se elevo e hizo lo mismo. Esme se quedo mirando con una sonrisa.

Si tienes un don- dijo.

¿un don?- pregunte

Si, algunos de nosotros tenemos un don.

¿Ustedes tienen?

No, nosotros no pero Edward si, el lee mentes- dijo Esme.

¿y el mio es?

Puede que controles los elementos- dijo Carlisle-¿prueba con el aire?

Lo que se me ocurrio fue empezar a hacer grandes círculos en el aire y después una corriente eléctrica corrió por el bosque.

Bien, solo falta fuego.

No creo poder hacerlo, es peligroso.

Bueno solo tienes que aprender a poder controlarlos todos.

Eso espero.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya mañana nos iríamos de Chicago ya habían transferido a Carlisle al hospital en Nueva york. Después del descubrimiento de mi don de controlar los elementos Carlisle me ayudaba a poder controlarlos, lo único que me faltaba era dominar el fuego pero le dije a Carlisle que no estaba lista todavía.

En el día yo practicaba cerca del rio, el agua la movía de un lado al otro y la levantaba y la convertía en una pared de agua, con el viento hacia corrientes por todo el bosque y con la tierra me encantaba hacer remolinos. Esme me acompañaba y se sentaba a observar le gustaba verme practicar según ella parecía que hiciera magia.

.

.

Llego el día de irnos, en la noche antes de irnos pase por última vez a la casa de mi padre. Los vi por última vez sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión los dos parecían mas unidos que antes y estaba feliz por ellos supe que me iría pero mis padres estaban juntos .

Me quede cerca de una hora y media viendo a mis padres, cuando se fueron acostar y apagaron todas las luces subí a la habitación donde dormia mi madre dormía y la mire desde la ventana.

Mi madre no parecía la alegre mujer que yo conocía, tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos pero tenia una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Mi madre estaba así por mi y yo sufria a diario por ella y por mi padre . mi madre en la noche se culpaba sobre lo que me sucedió, yo no la culpaba por nada ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que me paso. Por lo menos esta noche estaba tranquila siempre sollozaba en silencio mientras dormía y repetía mi nombre una y otra vez.

Me acerque a ella y roce con mis dedos su mejilla ella se quedo quieta.

Adiós mama- le susurré muy bajo- te quiero y no te culpo por nada.

Una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos y sonrió. Sali por la ventana y le di la vuelta a la casa y me acerque a la ventana de la habitación de mi padre. Estaba dormido plácidamente en su cama al igual que mi madre tenia ojeras. Me acerque a el y dije:

Adiós papá- susurre- gracias por todo, te quiero y lo hare siempre.

Salí y corrí de vuelta a la casa, cuando llegue Esme y Carlisle estaban dejando todas las maletas abajo.

Hola hija- dijeron Esme y Carlisle. Ya me consideraban su hija y yo como mis padres.

Hola- salude.

¿Dónde fuiste?- pregunto Carlisle.

Salí a ver a mis padres por ultima vez- dije

¿estas bien?- pregunto Esme abrazándome

Si- le dije sonriendo.

Bueno, nos vamos dentro de unos minutos- dijo Carlisle- ellos estarán bien-Lo abrace y subí a por mi maleta.

Bueno llego la hora- dijo Carlisle.

Salimos por la puerta y nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto. No nos demoramos mucho registrándonos cuando terminamos nos subimos al avión y partimos directo a nueva york


	12. Empezando de nuevo

Chapter 12

Empezando de nuevo

Ya teníamos dos semanas aquí en Rochester, Nueva York, Como todavía estaban de vacaciones de invierno en el instituto, las clases empezarían en una semana. Como casi todos los días estaba nublado Esme y yo salíamos a caminar y conocer Nueva York, todo el mundo donde vivíamos murmuraba sobre nosotros, recuerdo el día que llegamos

_**Flash back **_

_Acabamos de llegar a la casa, era muy hermosa es de dos pisos de color café, grandes ventanales con cortinas cremas para que nadie viera hacia dentro, tenia un hermoso jardín con rosales y un gran roble a un lado que proporcionaba sombra._

_¿te gusta la casa Bella?- pregunto Esme._

_Si es tan hermosa._

_El lugar donde vivíamos era un vecindario tranquilo y muy pintoresco y también al parecer muy costoso. Según me dijeron Carlisle y Esme la mayoría de las personas que viven por aquí son banqueros o exitosos abogados todos vivian con sus familias aquí._

_Ya la mudanza había llegado y estaban dejando lo que trajeron adentro bueno lo que no era mucho, lo que trajeron era el piano de cola negro que pertenecía a Edward pero lo utilizaba yo. De Edward no he sabido nada en cuatro largos y eternos meses y Esme no habla sobre él ya que sabe que me deprimo._

_Las personas del vecindario murmuraban sobre nosotros cosas como "son muy jóvenes para tener una hija adolescente, deben ser muy importantes" y otras cosas mas._

_Cuando entramos las casa era mas hermosa por dentro la sala era de un color crema y los sillones eran de color blanco, había un corredor que conducía al patio que daba hacia al bosque perfecto para nosotros para poder salir sin que nadie lo note, el estudio de Carlisle donde estaban todos sus libros, la cocina que era totalmente innecesaria, y en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones. Eran seis habitaciones de las cuales solamente se utilizarían 2, la mia y la de Esme y Carlisle._

_Después que terminamos de desempacar lo cual solo nos tomó unos minutos, sonó el timbre de la puerta y según las voces que se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta eran dos mujeres._

_Carlisle bajo y abrió la puerta. Esme y yo estábamos sacando unas cuantas cosas que se nos olvidaron desempacar._

_Buenas tardes señoras- saludo Carlisle. Eran una señora y una muchacha de mi edad._

_Buenas tardes- saludo la señora- soy Meredith Thompson y ella es mi hija Valerie._

_Buenas tardes- saludo ella, era de piel crema, con pelo de color castaño y ojos azules._

_Queríamos ser las primeras en darles la bienvenida al vecindario._

_Gracias, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y ellas son mi esposa Esme y mi hija Bella - dijo cuándo nos acercamos a la puerta._

_Buenas tardes- saludo Esme- ¿les gustaría pasar?_

_Nos gustaría, pero tenemos que irnos- dijo Meredith._

_Gracias por venir- dijo Carlisle._

_Ellas se fueron no sin antes darnos una última mirada._

_**Fin del flash back **_

Pasaron los días y llego el día de ir al instituto, esperando a que me fuera bien aunque creo yo que en el turno de la tarde no había mucha gente. Me vestí con un traje de color café y un abrigo de color blanco, unos zapatos con un poco de tacón en color blanco, un bolso done estaban unos cuaderno y mi diario y mi pelo peinado naturalmente. Baje las escalera y me despedí de Esme con un beso en la mejilla.

Que te vaya bien bella- dijo.

Eran las 4 de la tarde y no había mucho sol, camine hasta el instituto el cual no estaba muy lejos de allí. El instituto era un gran edificio blanco y había gente entrando y otros sentados en las escaleras.

Todo el mundo se me quedaba viendo, unas chicas murmuraban otros solo miraban. Camine hasta la oficina principal y recogí mi horario. La primera clase era matemáticas, entre al salón y el profesor me firmo el comprobante y me indico un puesto que estaba vacío, las chicas se me veían con envidia y creo que era porque casi todos los chicos se me quedaban viendo y no de una forma muy agradable.

Las clases se pasaron rápido hasta el momento no había hablado con nadie ni siquiera con el chico que se sentó al lado mio en clase de física. Solo faltaba una clase mas y ya. Literatura a la cual gustosa entre, la lista de los libros casi todos los tenia y unos cuantos que tenia que ir a comprar.

Cuando terminaron las clases eran las 7 de la noche y agarre un taxi hasta la casa. en resumen hoy no fue tan malo como pensaba que seria, quitando las miradas desagradables de algunos chicos.

Cuando llegue a la casa Esme estaba en la puerta esperándome.

Hola Bella- me saludo con un abrazo ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien mamá- ya me había acostumbrado a decirle así- no fue tan malo.

Me alegro.

Nos sentamos en la sala y le conté mi día en el instituto, cuando termine subí a mi habitación me cambie de ropa y me acosté en mi cama a escribir en mi diario.

_15 de enero de 1931_

_Querido diario_

_Hoy empece nuevamente el instituto no fue tan malo como lo esperaba, me sentía un poco incomoda ya todo el mundo en el instituto se me quedaba viendo y unos no de manera muy agradable. Todo esta bien por ahora._

La semanas pasaron rápido, todo iba bien tenía buenas notas era solitaria no hablaba con nadie había una cuantas personas con las que cruzaba un "hola" lo bueno es que ya casi nadie se fijaba en mí y eso me alegraba no soy la de la clase de personas que quieren llamar la atención.

Toda las noches pensaba en mis padre esperaba que estuvieran bien, y que continuaran con su vida. Y mis amigas bueno Caroline ya se había casado antes de que nos mudáramos en el periódico de chicago salió el artículo sobre la boda.

Me alegraba por todos ellos.


	13. Nota

**NOTA **

_**Hola todos mis lectores, se me había olvidado poner esta nota en el capitulo anterior que espero lo hagan leído. Si algunos se preguntan por que le cambie el don de bella descuiden ella tiene su antiguo don pero todavía no lo sabe se dará cuenta mas adelante.**_

_**También algunas que se preguntan porque no he puesto a Edward descuiden no lo he sacado de la historia solo que estoy todavía estoy escribiendo un borrador para el capítulo pero todavía falta un poco. Créanme que no me gusta dejar a Edward por fuera pero así es el hilo de la historia, no me odien. Jajaja**_

_**Sobre los dias de actualización créanme que trato de actualizar lo más que pueda. Ya saben como es la escuela, las tareas, estudiar. Por lo que los días de actualización pueden ser viernes, sábado y a veces los domingos, no me gusta dejarlos abandonados pero ya saben.**_

_**Para los que no saben tengo otras historia pasen por mi perfil y las verán. Para a las que le gustan la relación padre-hija de Edward y Renesmee esta "momentos con renesmee" y para las que adoran a Edward y bella esta mi más reciente fic "amor desconocido" este si lo voy a tratar de actualizar los sábado o domingos.**_

_**Gracias por todas sus reviews d verdad me alegran el día, me pongo a dar saltitos estilo Alice en mi cama cuando las leo. Se los agradezco mucho y n paren de leer y para a los que no dejan reviews no sean tímidos y anímense **_

_**Sin mas nada que decir por el momento me despido besos**_


	14. Nuevos miembros en la familia: parte 1

Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble y única Stephenie meyer la historia es mia**

**18 de agosto 1931**

_Querido diario _

_Han pasado 6 meses desde que fui transformada y que estoy en el instituto, el tiempo pasa volando, excepto para mi, las noches eternas te ayudan a verlo asi, no es que me queje de ser vampira es que no tengo nadie con quien compartir. Hablo con Esme y Carlisle pero me gustaría tener una amiga. _

_De mis padres no he sabido nada seguramente ya mi mamá volvió a nueva york, hablando de mis padres falta un mes para mi cumpleaños Esme y Carlisle no sabe nada y no quiero decirles ya que será el primero de muchos cumpleaños que pase sin mis padres._

_Y de Edward, bueno de Edward no se nada. El no sabe nada de mi todavía, según Esme planea estar unos años viajando por el mundo. Me gustaría verlo aunque sea una vez mi memoria humana guarda vagos recuerdos de el._

¿a disculpa?- escuche una voz delante de mi, levante la cabeza y me encontré con una chica de pelo rubio sujetado cuidadosamente en una coleta, de ojos azules como el mar y de piel crema- ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

Si claro no hay problema- le respondi.

Gracias es que no encuentro donde sentarme- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mi- me llamo Rosalie Hale pero dime rose.

Extendió su mano hacia mi, dude un momento pero se estreche y se estremeció un poco cuando la sujeto.

Soy Isabella pero dime Bella.

¿Eres la hija del Dr. Cullen?- asentí- es un gusto conocerte.

¿eres nueva aquí?- le pregunte

No, me cambie de turno.

Rosalie empezó hablar conmigo, de temas varios haste que vimos que estaba oscureciendo.

Bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo Bella-no estabamos despidiendo ya que se nos había hecho tarde.

El gusto fue mio- nos despedimos.

Cuando llegue a la casa le conte a Esme sobre Rosalie y se alegro de que hubiera hablado con alguien, sinceramente Rosalie me hizo sentir normal de nuevo, lo que se siente hablar con una amiga.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en la terraza del instituto como siempre sola. Algunas chicas no le caigo bien ya que casi la mitad de los chicos se intentado acercar a mi pero yo no les hago caso y bueno hay algunos que no son tan caballerosos como ella piensan sus miradas hablan por si solas.

Hola Bella- saludo Rosalie. Habían pasado semanas desde que hablo conmigo.

Hola.

¿te puedo acompañar?

Claro.

Oye la vez que hablamos no dijiste nada de ti- pregunto tímidamente.

Creo que todo el mundo sabe sobre mi y mi familia.

Si, pero no saben lo que dicen.

¿Cómo que?- pregunte curiosamente, aunque ya sabia que era.

Como que tus padres son muy jóvenes para tener una hija adolescente.

Soy adoptada- le dije y ella no reaccino puesto que ya lo sabia.

¿Qué les paso a tus padres?

Ellos murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenia 15, no tenia mas familia aparte de mi madrina Esme. ella y su esposo me acogieron como su hija.

Lo siento, aunque te pareces mucho a ellos- dijo sonriendo.

¿ y de ti?- le pregunte.

Bueno mi padre tiene un trabajo estable en el banco de los King. Asi fue como conocí a Royce, el es hijo del dueño del banco. Un dia que fui el se me acerco y se presento, mi padre y mi madre estaban contentos cuando supieron que Royce y yo eramos novios y bueno 2 mese después nos comprometimos- dijo enseñándome el hermoso anillo de diamantes.

Felicidades ¿Cuándo es la boda?- pregunte.

después de que nos graduemos, los planes se adelantaron-En ese momento llego un hombre apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos de color azul claro.

Hola querida- saludo el hombre a Rosalie.

Oh bella el es Royce King, mi prometido. Royce ella es Isabella- nos presento rose.

Mucho gusto-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi y se la estreche.

Mucho gusto- le delvolvi el saludo.

Bueno nos vemos Bella- se despidió rosalie.

Adiós.

Y se fue del brazo con royce, el cual no me quito la mirada de encima hasta que se dio la vuelta. Esa mirada no era muy amigable que digamos.

.

.

.

.

Desde ese dia Rosalie no se volvió acercar a mi, no se porque.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños iba hacer sol todo el dia por lo que me quedaría en la casa hoy.

Hola cielo- me saludo Esme.

Hola- salude desanimada.

¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupada pasando una mano por mis cabellos.

No es nada, no te preocupes- le di una sonrisa triste.

Es algo tu nunca estas asi, dime.

Bueno es ¿te acuerdas de Rosalie?- ella asintió- se que es algo tonto pero me esta como evitando. Solo hemos hablado dos veces pero ella era la única con la que he hablado desde que llegue.

Bella, cariño. Se que esto es difícil para ti porque aparte de mi y Carlisle no tienes alguien con quien hablar una amiga, pero a veces esas personas se dejan llevar por otras y bueno siendo nosotros seguramente creen que somos muy misteriosos y que ocultamos cosas malas y por lo que sé los King y los Hale son unas de las familias mas importantes aquí en Rochester.

Si creo que tienes razón.

Pero no es solo por eso que estas asi ¿verdad?- asentí- dime.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños- le dije sonriendo.

Bella ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- me reprocho tristemente.

No le di importancia.

¿es por tus padres?

Si, los extraño demasiado-Esme agacho la cabeza- no es que a ustedes no los quiera, los amo ustedes son mis padres ahora, solo que me hez difícil estar sin ellos.

Ellos también te extrañan Bella y de seguro ellos también están mal al no tenerte hoy con ellos, sobre todo porque ellos perdieron a una hija pero nosotros ganamos una y estamos mas que felices de que seas parte de nuestra familia. Ellos se alegrarían al saber que estas en buenas manos y sabiendo que estas haciendo feliz a alguien mas.

Gracias mamá- le dije a Esme y la abrase.

De nada mi niña.

El resto del dia Esme y ellos la pasamos en el bosque mientras practicaba con mis poderes y en la casa. Al llegar Carlisle me felicito y me dieron un hermoso guardapelo de plata rodeado de pequeños zafiros.

ya me había graduado por segunda vez del instituto, el dia de la graduación Carlisle y Esme asistieron a la ceremonia, al otro lado del salón se encontraban los Hale y los King los cuales nos miraban y murmuraban Rosalie escapaba de mi mirada cuando la veía y el que no me quitaba la mirada por segunda vez era Royce el no parecía ser ese hombre del cual Rosalie hablaba. Y no solo me miraba a mi sino a otras cuando rosalie no lo miraba.

Ninguno de los presentes nos quitaron la vista de encima ni dejaron de murmurar entre ellos aunque nosotros lo escuchábamos a la perfeccion.

Era de noche y estábamos esperando a Carlisle para poder ir a cazar, cuando escuchamos un ruido en la habitación de arriba. Esme y yo subimos a velocidad hasta el cuarto y nos encontramos a Carlisle con una mujer que llevaba en brazos sabíamos que estaba herida ya que el olor de su sangre impregno toda la habitación.

¿Quién es?- pregunto Esme.

Rosalie Hale- dijo Carlisle, me sorprendi al escuchar su nombre, camine hasta la cama donde estaba la mujer y efectivamente era Rosalie estaba completamente pálida y con sangre en sus piernas y brazos y moretones en su rostro y los brazos. parecia muerta pero aun se escuchaban los débiles latidos de su corazón.

¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunte.

Olfatee su sangre de camino a casa. La encontré lastimada en calle nadie la había visto. Al parecer la atacaron y abusaron de ella, la dejaron tirada dándola por muerta- dijo Carlisle revisando el cuerpo de rosalie la cual gritaba de dolor.

No podía dejarla morir- dijo Carlisle-ella no merecía eso.

¿ya lo hiciste?-pregunto Esme.

Tuve que hacerlo, no iba a resistir tanto tiempo.

Carlisle no debimos hacerlo- le dije- ¿Rosalie Hale? Su familia la buscara por todo lados al igual que la de Royce, no vamos a poder ocultarla por tanto tiempo.

Lo se, pero no podíamos dejarla asi- repitió.

¿y que vamos hacer con ella?- pregunte.

Dejaremos que escoja si quiere quedarse con nosotros o vivir a su modo- dijo mientras se ponía enfrente mio y esme tomaba su lugar junto a Rosalie la cual gritaba por el veneno-hija se que es duro ver pasar por lo mismo que tu pasaste pero cuando ella despierte nos necesitara. Tu la conoces quizás te escuche a ti cuando despierte y la podras ayudar a superarlo.

No se- dije indecisa.

Todo lo que Carlisle había dicho era verdad, ver pasar al alguien por esto era muy difícil y en especial si ya lo has experimentado.

Lo hare-dije después de un rato

Sabia que harias lo correcto.

Han pasado dos días desde que paso lo de rosalie, aun no ha despertado pero escuchar sus gritos es desgarrador. En las noticias y en los periódicos ha salido la noticia de rosalie, la familia Hale y los King han organizado una búsqueda por todos lados para encontrarla.

Faltaba poco para que rosalie despertara, su corazón latía ruidosamente. Su aspecto mejoro los moretones se fueron, su piel era palida parecía porcelana la cual contrastaba perfectamente con el vestido blanco de volantes que Esme y yo le habíamos puesto, su larga cabellara dorada, y sus labios tenían un rosa palido.

De pronto el ruidoso latido se detuvo y abrió los ojos.

Rosalie, soy el Dr. Cullen- se acerco a su lado.

¿Qué me paso?-dijo alarmada y se llevo una mano a la garganta.

Te encontré lastimada en la calle y traje aquí.

¿Qué me paso?- volvió a repetir.

Te transforme, ¿no te acuerdas todo lo que te dije durante este tiempo?-pregunto y ella negó. Carlisle le explico con mas detalle lo que paso y ella abrió lo ojo como platos. Cuando Carlisle le dijo lo que era no lo creyo.

¿es mentira verdad?- pregunto incrédula.

No lo es- le dijo- los cuatro los somos.

Miro a Esme y luego me miro a mi y se sorprendió.

¿Bella?-pregunto- ¿tu …también?

Si, rosalie.

No no como pudieron hacerme esto- se levanto de la cama furiosa- hubiera preferido morir.

Rosalie , querida calmate- le dijo Esme

No no- volvió a repetir- por favor déjenme sola.

Rosalie…

¡Dejenme!- grito.

Salimos de la habitación donde estaba rosalie y bajamos a la sala.

No debimos hacerlo- dijo Esme

Es la reacción que se tiene al principio, se le pasara- dijo Carlisle

Rosalie no salió de su habitación en todo el dia, desde abajo escuchábamos sus sollozos. No habíamos cazado esperando a que ella despertara para ir con ella pero en vista de que no pudimos Esme y Carlisle fueron y yo me quede ya que quería hablar con Rosalie.

Subi a su habitación y entre la encontré tirada en el piso sollozando.

Rosalie.

Por favor dejame- susurro.

Dejame hablar contigo- le suplique- se por lo que estas pasando y se como te sientes.

no tienes ni idea de cómo se siente- dijo con voz molesta- no sabes lo que se siente haber sido abusada y golpeada por el hombre al que creías amar. Con el que querías pasar el resto de tu vida y tener familia.

No lo se. Pero se lo que se siente estar enojada consigo misma por esto, sentirse molesta y odiar a las personas que te hicieron eso. Sentirse mal y triste por no ver mas a tus padres y a tu familia.

pero tu eres adoptada, no tienes padres después de todo.

Si los tengo, pero no puedo estar con ello. creen que estoy muerta cuando estoy aquí sana, mejor que nunca y me mata verlos sufrir mientras creen en una mentira.

¿pero no te veo triste?

Claro que lo estoy, pase mi cumpleaños numero 19 sin ellos. Me entristece no darle la alegría a mi padre de llevarme del brazo por el pasillo de la iglesia y de mi madre al verme con mi propia familia .Pero a pesar de no tenerlos conmigo tengo a Esme y Carlisle son unas fantásticas personas son mis padres ahora y los amo ya que gracias a ellos tengo una segunda oportunidad.

Los trate mal ¿verdad?- dijo sentándose en la cama junto a mi.

No ellos entiende tu reacción, yo tuve la misma- sonríe.

-¿Qué te paso a ti?

-Después te lo dire, pero creo que será mejor que te alimentes.

Sangre- dijo en poniendo una mano en su garganta.

Tranquila, tenemos nuestro propio régimen alimenticio- rei.

Saltamos por la ventana y corrimos con dirección al bosque. Le enseñe a Rosalie lo que tenia que hacer, se le hizo un difícil al principio pero luego lo domino. Cazamos toda la noche hasta que calmo su sed y nos sentamos en las ramas de los altos robles a esperar el amanecer.

¿Me diras lo que te paso?- pregunto rose- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes asi?

Desde noviembre del año pasado- mire hacia el horizonte donde el cielo se ponía azul claro- fue el dia después de mi graduación. había ido a almorzar con una amiga ese dia, ella iba a decirle si a su prometido cuando lo viera en la tarde y me pidió mi consejo. Cuando iba de camino a casa unos hombres empezaron a seguirme, empecé a correr pero tropecé y rode cuesta bajo en un barranco. Los hombres se fueron dándome por muerta y me quede esperando la muerte. No recuerdo masa nada, abri los ojos y me encontraba con Esme y Carlisle y bueno aquí estoy.

¿Qué paso con tus padres?

Bueno al igual que tu después que me dijeron que no podía verlos, me enoje y corri a la casa de mi padre y los encontré junto a mis amigas llorando en el patio delantero. Me acerque un poco y miraron en mi dirección y sali corriendo de allí. Después hice algo de lo que me arrepentiré para siempre- recordé cuando mate a los malditos que acabaron con mi vida.

¿Qué hiciste?

Me vengue de los malditos que acabaron con mi vida- mire a rosalie la cual abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa- no hice lo tu crees, los seguí hasta un callejón y los estrangule. Cuando vi lo que había hecho corri de vuelta con Esme y Carlisle. Pensé que harian a un lado cuando se enteraran pero me perdonaron.

Apuesto a que te sentiste mejor al vengarte- dijo mirándome.

En parte si y no. Me sentí mejor sabiendo que los responsables del sufrimiento de mis padres no existían, pero me sentí miserable después. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Si creo que si- dijo.

Nos quedamos viendo los primeros rayos del sol salir, y rosalie se miro cuando el sol proyecto diamantes en su piel.

Ahora que lo pienso nunca ame a royce- dijo rosalie- yo lo observaba a veces cuando veía a las demás, pero no le prestaba atención puesto que son hombres. Pero nunca lo crei capaz de lo que me hizo junto con esos hombres.

No pienses en eso rose, el no te merecía.

Gracias, eres una amiga Bella.

Después de un rato regresamos haciendo carreras hasta la casa. En la terraza nos esperaban Esme y Carlisle. Rosalie se disculpo por su actitud y ellos la aceptaron.

.

.

.

Rosalie ya se había acostumbrado, lo único que le molestaban era sus ojos pero en unos meses serian dorados . había pasado mas de dos meses la familia de Hale se dio por vencida y suspendieron la búsqueda y los padres de Rosalie se había mudado de Rochester. Ella estaba triste desde que se entero y había querido hablar con nadie.

Desde ese dia en los titulares de los periódicos habían salido muertes de unos empresarios del banco de los King. Nosotros sospechábamos algo que no queríamos creer. Hasta hoy en letras grandes decía "_encuentran muerto a Royce King ll"_

_En la noche de ayer se encontró muerto al hijo del dueño del banco de los King. Al parecer fue asesinado ya que tuvieron que encontraron también muertos a los guardias de seguridad, se especula que sea problemas con el banco ya que en las ultimas semanas han muerto unos de los amigos y socios de los King. Recordemos que dos meses atrás también desapareció su prometida Rosalie Hale, la cual no ha sido encontrada"_

Esme, Carlisle y yo intercambiamos miradas sabíamos que Rosalie estaba detrás de esto.

Rosalie llego en la noche sollozando.

Perdónenme por favor- dijo abrazando a Esme.

Tranquila rose- le dijo.

Perdón, pero tenia que hacerlo no podía dejar a eso malditos desgraciados, vivir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tranquila rose, te perdonamos- le dijo Carlisle

¿en serio?

Si, sabemos lo que te paso y lo que sentías. Pero aun asi no debiste hacerlo.

Lo siento les juro que no volverá a pasar.

Después de eso rose y yo nos inscribimos en la universidad, para poder ir al año siguiente. Ella ya había aceptado lo que era con mi ayuda.

**Hola **

**Lo se no tengo escusa las abandone mucho tiempo, entiendo.**

**Pero estoy de vuelta chicas ,tengo computadora nueva ya que la mia me abandono, le prometo por lo menos un dia de actualización por semana si puedo. **

**Me imagino que no se lo esperaban verdad, bueno creo que habrá mas sorpresas en la historia y espero que la lean y me dejen sus reviews por fis.**

**Antes de irme le voy a preguntar y espero que me respondan: ¿a quien les gusta Vampire diaries, Diarios de vampiros o como le digan en su país? ¿Stefan o Damon?**

**Necesito su opinión.**

**Sin nada mas por ahora las amo, besos y abrazos a todas. Se despide**

**Yisi **


	15. Nuevos miembros en la familia:parte 2

chapter 15

nuevos miembros en la familia parte 2

_20 de marzo 1933_

_Querido diario _

_Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que escribi, bueno en realidad demasiado. _

_Meses después de la transformación de Rosalie fuimos a la universidad tuvimos que escoger una alejada de donde estábamos para que no reconocieran a Rose. Todos se nos quedaban viendo y a las dos nos incomodaba esa situación, en una ocasión tuve tranquilizarla ya que todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo y a ella no le agradaba desde lo que le paso._

_Esme y Carlisle estaban encantados de tener una hija mas en la familia y yo de tener una hermana. Nos contábamos todo._

_Un dia Rosalie y yo salimos de caza y encontramos un hombre herido cerca de donde estábamos nosotras. Lo había atacado un animal , estaba muy mal herido y había sangre por todos lados. Rose y yo debíamos llevarlo con Carlisle para que lo ayudara , tuve que llevarlo yo ya que rosalie no podía todavía con la sangre._

_Una vez que llegamos Carlisle lo reviso y se estaba muriendo debido a la perdida de sangre, no iba sobrevivir mucho. Rosalie estaba sentada a su lado acariciando su rostro y limpiándolo._

_-Carlisle por favor hazlo- le pidió rosalie._

_-Rosalie, sabes que es difícil adaptarse a lo que somos y no sabemos como lo tomara. No para todos es fácil como para ti y para Bella- le dio Carlisle._

_-Yo y Bella lo ayudaremos, por favor._

_De acuerdo- dijo Carlisle._

_Se acerco a donde el y le mordió el cuello. El hombre empezó a convulsionar y gritar de dolor. Rosalie inmediatamente se puso al lado de el y agarro su mano y empezó a hablarle._

_Yo veía a Rosalie desde lejos, se veía muy cariñosa con el, me sentía bien por ella. Desde el dia de su transformación odiaba a los humanos sobre todo por lo que le hicieron. Pero con el se portaba diferente ella fue la que sugirió traerlo con Carlisle para ayudarlo, no dudaba de que iba hacer muy unidos._

_Tres días después despertó desorientado y asustado. Cuando le dijimos lo que era no lo creía y después empezó a hacer bromas sobre ello, lo acepto bien en pocas palabras. Se llamaba Emmet y tenia 21 años, era alto y corpulento y tenia pelo negro rizado._

_Y como deduje en un principio el y Rosalie se volvieron inseparables. Rosalie lo ayudo junto conmigo a enseñarle todo lo que debía saber sobre ser un vampiro. pero había veces que los dos iban cazar sin ayuda mia, poco después se hicieron pareja, los dos se veian felices._

_Un año después nos mudamos de Rochester y fuimos hacia Manhattan. Rosalie y Emmet se casaron unos meses después, si asi de rápido iban, y se fueron de luna de miel a africa._

_Poco después, un dia sentimos la presencia de otros vampiros cerca de donde estábamos y venían hacia nosotros._

_Se aparecieron dos personas, una pareja. la mujer tenia el pelo negro corto hasta el mentón y de piel pálida y ojos rojos y el hombre era de pelo rubio, piel palida y ojos rojos. Se identificaron como Alice y Jasper._

_Alice empezó llamarnos a cada uno por nuestros nombres y quedamos impresionados, ella nos explico que ella podía ver el futuro y en una de sus visiones nos vio a nosotros y que ella quería ser parte de nuestro clan junto con su pareja Jasper. Ellos se alimentaban de sangre humana pero querían cambiar y seguir nuestra dieta, Carlisle y Esme los aceptaron como partes de nosotros._

_Les tomo algo de tiempo a los dos adaptarse en especial a Jasper. Pero con ayuda de todos se empezó a adaptar. _

_Y en cuanto a mi, bueno solo tengo que decir que extraño a mis padres como no tienen idea pero se que están bien y no hace mucho termine la universidad. _

Bella- me llamo Esme- tienes que ver algo.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte ya que tenia una expresión triste.

Baje las escaleras con Esme delante de mi, al llegar abajo estaba todos mirándome con tristeza.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

Bella son tus padres- hablo Carlisle y me entrego un periódico. Al abrirlo me caí de rodillas en el piso sollozando:

" _**Fallecen **_ _**René Dwyer y Charlie Swan en accidente aéreo"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hi everyone **

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro cap mas este es mas corto pero no quería aplazarlo mas.**

**¿Quién se espera el accidente? Les tengo una notica quizás en el otro cap venga Edward. No prometo nada pero lo intentare**

**Bueno me despido adiós**


	16. noticias dolorosas y planes de viaje

Chapter 16

noticias dolorosas y planes de viaje

.

.

.

"_**Fallecen **_ _**René Dwyer y Charlie Swan en accidente aéreo"**_

_**En la noche anterior el vuelo 96 con destino a Canadá debido a dificultades técnicas tuvo un accidente. Se confirma que no hubo sobrevivientes. Entre las victimas se encuentra la diseñadora René Dwyer y su ex esposo, el reconocido abogado, Charlie Swan."**_

Después de leer solloce en los brazos de Esme Y Rosalie. Simplemente no podía creerlo mis padres habían muerto, ya no estaban mas.

-Bella cariño cálmate- me dijo Esme abrazándome.

-No puedo mis padres, ellos no pueden estar muertos- dije entre sollozos.

-Lo sentimos mucho bella- me dijo Alice.

Me levante del sofá y camine hacia la puerta.

-Bella ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Esme.

-Necesito estar sola- dicho esto corrí con dirección al bosque.

Corri, corri, no quería dejar de correr. No quería creer que mis padres ya no estaban vivos. Me detuve cerca de un pequeño arroyo, me sente en una roca y empecé a recordar todos los momento que viví con mis padres. Senti las gotas de lluvia caer en mi cabeza y empezó a llover, no me moleste en irme me deje abrazar por las frias gotas del agua. De algún modo sentía que era la manera de que mis padres me consolaban, a mi siempre me había gustado la lluvia, cuando era pequeña me gustaba jugar bajo la lluvia y siempre me enfermaba.

Despues de unas largas horas había tomado una decisión. Me levante y corrí con dirección a casa. Cuando llegue todos estaban en la sala y voltearon a verme cuando entre.

-Bella…- empezó Carlisle.

-Déjenme cambiarme y vengo con ustedes. Tengo algo que decirles- ellos asintieron y subi hacia mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me cambie el vestido azul mojado que tenia puesto y me coloque uno negro que llegaba hasta la rodilla, era de manga larga y de encaje en la parte de la falda. Peine mis húmedos cabellos y los amarre en un moño y baje hacia el salón donde me esperan todos.

-Bella, queremos decirte que todos entendemos por lo que estas pasando en este momento y sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo- dijo Carlisle.

-Siempre lo tendrás Bella- me dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias a todos de verdad- les dije- se que puedo contar con todos ustedes. Lo que les quería decir es que me iré por una temporada a Paris. No es por ustedes sino que necesito despejar mi mente de todo lo que ha sucedido con mis padres y decidí usar los boletos de avión que me dieron Esme y Carlisle en mi cumpleaños.

-¿Bella estás segura?- pregunto Esme y asentí- ¿Cuándo te iras?

-Mas tardar el viernes. Estaré por tiempo indefinido, pero prometo volver- dije abrazándola.

Tranquila Bella- me dijo Carlisle.

Me dolía dejar a Esme así, primero perdió a Edward y ahora me voy yo, pero quería estar un tiempo sola y descubrir nuevos lugares ya que mi sueño era viajar a parís desde que tengo memoria. Y además porque mi madre siempre dijo que algún día yo iría.

.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

**.**

Me encontraba sentado en una cafetería en **Las Ramblas***tenía un año viviendo en España, era un lugar hermoso.

-¿se le ofrece algo señor?- pregunto la camarera.

-No estoy bien, gracias.

Si necesita algo dígame- "_espero que haiga captado algo" _dijo en su mente y negué con la cabeza.

Segui leyendo el periódico y lei una noticia que me impacto

"_**reconocida diseñadora y abogado mueren en accidente aéreo"**_

_**La diseñadora**__** René Dwyer y el abogado Charlie Swan murieron desafortunadamente en accidente aéreo la noche del martes en su vuelo con destino hacia Canadá.**_

Esos eran los padres de Bella.

Bella.

A la cual no había visto desde aquel dia después que conversamos en el instituto. Pero nunca en estos tres años jamás deje de pensar en ella, en la manera en que sonreía y reia cuando estaba con sus amigas, el leve rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas y el profundo chocolate de sus ojos. Dejarla fue lo mas doloroso que hice, si lo hice porque me había enamorado de ella, pero lo hice porque lo nuestro no podía ser y la podría lastimar. Ella ahora debería estar destrozada por la noticia.

Después de pensar en ella un buen rato tome una decisión. Hasta donde yo sabia ella debía estar todavía en Chicago, la iría a visitar para poder hablar aunque sea un minuto con ella y ver su rostro.

Me levante de la mesa y empece a caminar hacia mi departamento. Cuando iba caminando cuando una tienda de antigüedades me llamo la atención, en la vitrina había un hermoso collar de plata con pequeños brillos azules, decidí comprárselo a Bella y pedi que le grabaran algo especial en la parte de atrás.

.

.

.

.

Estaba de pie frente la casa donde vivía Bella, pero al parecer no estaba.

-disculpe- le dije a una señora que vi salir dos casa mas alla.

-Si ¿Qué necesita?- pregunto la señora.

-¿Sabe usted de casualidad si la hija de los señor Swan vive aquí?- le pregunte.

-¿Usted es pariente de ella?- pregunto.

-Soy un amigo.

-¿no sabe lo que le ocurrió?-pregunto.

-No- dije extrañado.

-Lamento decirle que ella murió.

-Pero fueron sus padres lo que murieron en el accidente.

-No, ella murió hace tres años. Fue asesinada pero no encontraron nunca su cuerpo. Lo siento mucho.

Gracias- susurre.

_Tres años_. No podía creerlo ella _murió_, mi Bella _murió_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*****__**Las Ramblas**__** tiene uno de lo mercados más populares del mundo. Es una calle en el área central de Barcelona, España. Las Ramblas es solo para peatones y ofrece mercados, tiendas, cafés y restaurantes al aire libre. **_

_**Hola.**_

_**Vieron lo prometido es deuda apareció Edward. todo saldrá bien descuiden, no me maten ;)**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Qué creen que diga la inscripción del collar? Adivinen .**_

_**Gracias a todas la nuevas que se están siguiendo la historia y les esta gustando dejen sus reviews. Y a las que ya la siguen igual gracias de verdad las aprecio a todas. Recuerden entre mas reviews dejen mas rápido actualizare.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	17. un amigo

Chapter 17

Un amigo

.

.

.

**Bella Pov**

Tenía 6 meses en Paris, una ciudad hermosa y pintoresca. Desde el dia que me fui de Nueva York no he hablado con nadie de la familia solo he escrito una carta a Esme para que supiera algo de mi. Había alquilado un apartamento que tenia vista hacia la Torre Eiffel, el cual en la noche quedaba iluminado. Había visitado y caminado todo Paris.

Me había inscrito en unas clases de arte, me encantaba pintar. Lo que me motivo fue mi madre, antes de ser diseñadora le encantaba pintar y lo hacía muy bien yo me sentaba por horas verla pintar y lo hacía con tanta dedicación y hermosura. No hay un día en que no deje de pensar en mis padres, de mi madre me acuerdo cada vez que pinto y de mi padre… bueno de el me acuerdo cada vez que veo a un señor súper concentrado en lo que hace que nada lo distrae. Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi madre.

**- Isabella ce beau** (esta hermoso Isabella)- dijo la profesa de pintura. El pequeño cuadro que había hecho era de mi madre, la había pintado a ella mirando el atardecer cerca del lago de nuestra antigua casa de campo en Nueva york

- **merci****madame****Rosset** (gracias madame Rosset)- dije perfectamente en francés.

- ¿en qué te inspiraste?- pregunto en mi idioma, pero con ese acento francés.

- solo me vino la idea de repente.

- muy hermoso señorita Cullen- sonreí.

**-Jeunes bon ici juste une autre classe, bon week-end tout le monde**(bueno jóvenes hasta aquí otra clase. Buen fin de semana a todos)- no dijo madame Rosset.

Nos despedimos de la profesora y recogimos nuestras cosas. Cuando iba saliendo del salón se me cayo mi dario y cuando me agachaba a recogerlo alguien lo agarro primero.

-Toma- me dijo un chico extendiendo mi diario.

-Gracias.

-¿tu eres Isabella Cullen?- pregunto y yo asentí- mi nombre es Jacob Black- entendió su mano hacia mi. Se la tome ya que tenia guantes para que no sintieran mi frio tacto.

-Sin animo de ofender pero no pareces francés- le dije.

-No, no lo soy. Me mude con mis padres aquí hace un año- me dijo sonriendo.

Fue un gusto conocerte, adiós- le dije caminado con dirección a la puerta, escuche que me llamaba pero lo ignore.

Camine por las calles de Paris, estaba cayendo el atardercer, di mi paseo habitual por el río Senna y mirar la torre antes de ir a mi departamento. Pensé en aquel chico Jacob Black. No quería involucrarme con nadie, pero era una de las pocas personas que se me habían acercado. Con ese pensamiento volvi a mi departamento.

.

.

.

Después de otra clase mas sali del salón.

-Isabella- me llamo una voz familiar. Era Jacob.

-Hola- lo salude y segui caminando.

-Isabella no te vayas- me alcanzo y tomo mi mano noto que estaba fría y la solto.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Es que la ultima vez que hablamos te fuiste y me has estado evitando. No se que te hice pero si hice algo que no te agrado perdóname-dijo con arrepentimiento.

-No, no eres tu. Es que he estado ocupada estas dos semanas-menti- perdona por ser tan mal educada.

-Bueno, te perdono si me aceptas un café- me sonrio.

-Lo siento Jacob no puedo- camine con dirección a la puerta

-¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa entonces?- pregunto detrás de mi, este chico no se daba por vencido.

Cuando sali por la puerta principal estaba lloviendo muy fuerte casi no se veía nada.

-No va a parar de llover por un buen rato- dijo al lado mio- hay un café a una esquina de aquí ¿ que dices?.

-Esta bien- suspire y el sonrio triunfante.

Corrimos hasta el café que quedaba en la esquina y nos mojamos un poco. Cuando entramos Jacob pidió un cappuccino y yo para disimular un café con azúcar.

-Al paracer tiene que llover para que aceptes una invitación- dijo riendo y rei con el.

-Eso creo- esta vez el rio.

-Y dime ¿Qué haces en parís?-pregunto- además de estudiar arte.

-Bueno me mude para poder estudiar arte y mis padres me dejaron venir.

-¿tu familia no vive aquí?.

-No viven en Nueva york juntos con mis hermanos. Somos una familia grande- sonrei recordando a los chicos. Los extrañaba.

-¿Los extrañas?

-Como no tienes idea. Y tu ¿ que haces aquí?- pregunte.

Mis padres están aquí por sus negocios y yo me distraigo con la escultura- rio.

Conversamos por un largo rato, cuando mire el reloj eran las siete de la noche. Jacob pago la cuenta y nos fuimos, me acompaño hasta mi departamento después de que insistí en que no lo hiciera.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación- dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta del edificio.

- No hay de que, adiós Jacob. Por cierto dime Bella.

- buenas noches Bella- y beso mi mejilla. El se fue y entre a mi departamento.

Entre y me sente en el pequeño balcón que tenia y contemple el hermoso paisaje. Pensé en Jacob no había hablado con alguien en mucho tiempo… bueno no humano claramente, hable con tanta naturalidad con el que me sentí humana por un momento.

.

.

.

Las salidas al café se hicieron un poco mas frecuentes y cuando íbamos hablamos sobre las clases y contábamos anécdotas bueno el mas que yo, yo me limitaba a escuchar. Nos habíamos vuelto amigos. También había conocido en una ocasión a sus padres y a su hermana, la cuales me trataron muy bien.

Pero yo sabia que Jacob quería que fuéramos mas que amigos. Jacob era buena persona, amigable, caballeroso y porque no decirlo guapo, pero no quería darle esperanzas, yo no era la indicada para el y no sentía lo mismo. Ademas mi corazón le pertencia a Edward aunque el no supiera de mi.

.

.

.

.

Hoy Jacob y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por el rio Senna.

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte-dijo Jacob y sentí su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre Jake?

-Bella, hace tiempo te he querido decir esto pero no sabia que decirte. Desde el dia que te vi me llamaste la atención, quería invitarte a salir pero no te vi mas, fuimos al café hablamos, paseábamos. Yo no se si te has dado cuenta pero me gustas y mucho- dijo tomando mi mano.

-Jake…- sabia que esto iba a pasar. Pero antes de seguir hablando poso suavemente sus labios sobre los mios, quede quieta, sabia que esto no estaba bien no podía. Jacob se separo y puso una mano en mejilla- Jake, te quiero pero no desde la misma que tu a mi, eres mi mejor amigo el único que tengo aquí. Lo siento.

-Hay alguien mas ¿verdad?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Si, pero no es solo eso. Yo no soy buena para ti- me miro extrañado- se que no lo entiendes, pero lo hago porque te quiero y no quiero que algo te pase. Hay cosas que no puedes saber.

-Yo lo siento Bella. Se que tu no estarías con alguien como yo.

-shhh- le acaricie la mejilla-no eso Jake ya te lo dije. Tu encontraras a alguien que te quiera como tu mereces. No soy la única chica en la tierra- el rio.

-Esta bien, adiós bella- dicho esto se fue.

Me sentía terrible sabia que eso pasaría y yo no quería que pasara.

.

.

Ya habían pasado semanas desde eso, Jake solo me saluda no se acercaba hacia mi, había perdido a mi amigo.

Pero después vi que Jacob salía con Leah, una chica de mi clase de pintura, era muy bonita y agradable perfecta para Jake. Me agradaba que hubiera encontrado a alguien.

-¿puedo sentarme contigo?- pregunto una voz. Era Leah.

-Claro- ella se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

-Es que quería hablar contigo- me dijo.

-¿sobre que?

-Es que yo se que tu y Jake son amigos y bueno…-parecia nerviosa.

-Tranquila Leah, me alegro por que tu y Jake sean pareja.

-¿en serio? pense que Jacob tenia sentimientos por ti- dijo nerviosa.

-Si, el es mi mejor amigo y el único que tengo Paris. Y si el los tenia, pero yo no soy la adecuada para el. En cambio tu eres todo lo que el merece, y yo se que el te quiere.

-Gracias Isabella- dijo y me abrazo lo cual me sorprendió y torpemente le devolví el abrazo- lo siento.

-No descuida- rei y ella me acompaño- y dime Bella

-Bueno mejor me voy Jake me debe estar esperando, adiós Bella- dijo parándose- y por cierto Jake no es tu único amigo en Paris- me sonrio y yo le devolví el gesto.

.

Estaba arreglando mis cosas, mañana volvería a Nueva York. Ya había superado lo de mis padres se que ellos estaban bien donde quiera que estuvieran y quiero ver a Esme y los chicos los extraño.

Sali a caminar por ultima vez por el rio Senna y mirar la hermosa noche estrellada.

-Bella-dijo una voz detrás de mi. Era Jacob.

-Hola Jake ¿Cómo estas?-pregunte.

-Bien, venia a buscar a Leah.

-Me alegro por ustedes.

-Quería pedirte disculpas- lo mire extrañada- la ultima vez que hablamos no fue la mejor situación y después no me acerque mas a ti.

-Tranquilo Jake, yo lo entiendo. Pero estoy feliz por ti encontraste alguien que de verdad te quiere como mereces.

-Gracias y que dices mañana podemos ir a tomar un café.

-Lo siento Jacob, mañana vuelvo a Nueva York.

-¿ fue por mi?- bajo la cabeza.

-No, extraño a mis padres y a mis hermanos.

-Bueno en ese caso…

-Jake- dijo Leah corriendo hacia a nosotros- hola siento el retraso.

-Descuida- dijo Jacob y le beso la mejilla a leah.

-Hola Bella- dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Hola Leah. Le estaba diciendo a Jake que mañana vuelvo a Nueva York.

-Te vas, tan pronto y yo que quería ir de compras contigo. Oye se me ocurre una idea vamos a cenar los tres como una fiesta de despedida a Bella- le dijo a Jake.

-No es mala idea ¿vamo?- me pregunto.

-No quiero molestarlos- dije apenada.

-Nada de eso vamos- me dijo Leah.

Fuimos a cenar a un hermoso restaurante, yo solo pedi una ensalada para disimular. Hablamos los tres toda la noche jake y leah se notaba como se aman y estaba felices por los dos. Al final de la noche caminamos a nuestros apartamentos.

-Adiós Bella- me abrazo leah- que tengas buen viaje.

-Gracias.

-Prometemos escribirte cada mes- dijo.

-Y yo prometo responderles- rei.

-Adiós bella- me abrazo Jake.

-Adiós Jake- me separe- gracias a los dos por ser mis amigos.

-Ellos sonrieron y después de un rato de despedidas se fueron.

.

Me encontraba en un avión a minutos de volver a casa.

_**no soy fan de Jacob pero me pareció buena idea agregarlo.**_

_**Bueno en el próximo viene el recuentro. **_

_**¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Edward?**_

_**Adiós **_


End file.
